I Wish I Knew You
by Seleine16
Summary: After Cole died twenty years ago his son Cayden wants to find out what happened. But to what cost?
1. Biographys

Hey guys! This is a biography of all of the...Drum roll please!

Next generation of ninja! So, without further ado...

Cayden Walker, master of earth.

Cayden was born to Cole and Anna Hence. Before his Dad even knew about him he died for unknown causes. After Cayden was born his mother joined Cole. Since Cole was Jay's best friend he talked Nya into adopting Cayden. Cayden has partially curly black hair with a few small braids in it. He wears a brown ninja suit with his gorilla symbol in the middle of his orange belt. His weapon of choice is a scythe. He has a pretty good relationship with his adopted siblings, though, when they're being mean to his yang Alex, who is the daughter of Ultra Violet, he quickly loses his temper. He doesn't have a very good relationship with his adopted parents, since they keep secrets from him about his father. He is twenty-two years old.

Kiki Walker, master of lightning

Kiki is the daughter of Jay and Nya Walker. She is Dracozu's twin sister and Cayden's adopted sister. She has long, dark brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She thinks of herself as a genius. Kik has a blue ninja suit with her elemental octopus on her back. Her weapon of choice is her bow and arrow, and her top secret weapon that she made herself. She has a few anger management issues, yet is scared of being challenged by someone bigger. She loves hanging out with her brother Cozu, and playing board games with her young cousins Kyle and Sarah. She doesn't care for Alex as much, due to her mother being Ultra Violet which harms her relationship with Cayden greatly. Kiki is pretty good friends with Jamie, and she also has a huge crush on Micah Julian, but since he is a nindroid she doesn't believe she has a chance. Kiki is Twenty years, five months, and twelve days old.

Dracozu Walker (Cozu), master of water

Dracozu Walker is the son of Jay and Nya Walker. He has black hair and a gray ninja suit with his elemental phoenix on his chest. He is usually seen using a spear. Cozu also has a few scars on his face due to someone trying to blow up the monastery when he was young. He is very confident, and loves playing video games. He likes inventing things, but most blow up in his face. He is exceptionally good at poetry, but keeps it to himself because he thinks it's embarrassing. Cozu loves playing pranks on his siblings, and will always help his dad keep an eye on Kiki's crushes. He has an amazing relationship with Kiki and is always trying to help his sister get over her fears. He is a little over-protective of her as well. Dracozu is a little more open-minded about Alex, but still doesn't like her that much also harming his and Cayden's friendship. He likes teaching Kyle things and views him as a little brother. He doesn't interact with Sarah that much, but cares for her greatly. He loves learning new things from Micah, and playing with Jamie. Dracozu is twenty years old.

Jamie Garmadon, master of destruction

Jamie Garmadon was born to Lloyd and Akita Garmadon. She has short blond hair and usually wears a beanie over it, she has a black ninja suit with green and purple highlights. She has green eyes like her father, and her weapon of choice is her twin swords with her elemental dragon on them. Since Jamie is part formling she can transform into a hawk. She is a little on the bad side and may or may not have stolen her favorite ruby necklace that she wears all of the time. Jamie loves being with her family, and hates it when she is away. She considers Kiki and Dracozu as her brother and sister. She loves babysitting so she spends most of her time with Kyle and Sarah. She does not know Alex very well, but she doesn't understand her friends dislike of her. She feels very shy around Cayden since he is the oldest of the group, and she appreciates Micah trying to help her with her rebellious problem. Jamie is thirteen years old.

Micah Julian, master of ice

Micah Julian is the robotic son of Zane and Pixal Julian. He was born once his parents turned into humans during an accident. They got married and had Micah, but since the human Zane had a disability they found a way to turn back into robots before he was born. Micah has titanium skin with mussed up titanium hair. He has green eyes with blue lines on his face. Micah is a very lovable nindroid as his friends say. He's innocent and doesn't get most of the jokes that his friends make, he has better understanding of emotions than his parents, though. His weapon of choice are his shurikans. Micah has a white ninja suit with his elemental wolf on his ankle. Micah has a very good friendship with Dracozu and Cayden. They even made their own man cave, but they gave it up so that Sarah could have a room. Micah is very good friends with Alex, and hopes the others will do the same. Micah views Kyle and Sarah as friends but isn't a fan when they need to be babysat. Micah has a crush on Kiki, but keeps his feelings to himself since they are different kinds. Micah stopped aging when he was twenty. Technically he is twenty-four.

Kyle Smith, master of fire

Kyle is the son of Kai and Skylor Smith, and older brother of Sarah Smith. He has brown hair that is fortunately not as crazy as Kai's. He has a red ninja suit with his elemental lion on his back. He's pretty cocky and very competitive. He has a love for sweets which can get in the way of missions. He has a rope which isn't used very much since he isn't old enough for most missions. Kyle has a very good relationship with his parents, and loves his older cousins very much. He tries teaching his sister how to use his power and gets frustrated when she teases him. Kyle is scared of Alex due to stories his cousins tell him. Cayden and Kyle are pretty good friends and Kyle looks up to him. He loves having Jamie as his babysitter. Kyle is ten years old.

Sarah Smith, master of amber

Sarah Smith is the daughter of Kai and Skylor Smith, and younger sister of Kyle Smith. She has red curly hair that she usually keeps down. She wears an orange ninja suit with shoulder pads. Her parents and uncles don't let her go on missions due to her young age, but she loves the suit anyway. She is very confident in everything that she does which can lead to a few pride issues. She loves being with her cousins, but unlike Kyle she doesn't believe everything she is told, and actually likes Alex. She has a very good relationship with her parents and brother. Cayden and Sarah are pretty good friends. She loves being babysat by Jamie and playing chess with Micah. She does not own a weapon. Sarah is five years old.

Alex Taylor

Alex is the daughter of Shade and Ultra Violet. Once Shade went against the ninja, and went to Kryptarium Prison. He met Ultra Violet. He helped her be more sane, and they were soon released. They got married and had Alex soon after, but instead of taking care of her, U.V. threw her away when she was only a few months old. She was found soon after and loved by her new family. Once she was older she moved out and lives in her own apartment now. Alex has silver skin like her parents and black, wavy hair that she always keeps down with a purple butterfly pin. Since she isn't an official ninja she doesn't have a suit. Instead she wears blue jeans with a purple shirt and gray jacket. She is blind due to an accident that happened awhile ago, but she is an amazing fighter none the less. She's pretty crazy, and very selfless. She is a good person, and it hurts when the others say mean things about her. Alex is not a coward in any way. She tries to have strategic strategies and loves when a plan works out. Alex and Cayden care for each other very much and she loves being his yang. She tries to prove her worth to Kiki and Dracozu to no avail. She appreciates Micah's friendship very much, and hopes to know Sarah and Jamie better. She tries to help Kyle not be scared anymore but it usually makes things worse. She has a good relationship with most of the ninja. Alex is twenty years old.

Thank you for reading. I should be able to post the first chapter next weak!


	2. Friends and Foes

Chapter I:Friends and Foes

It was Day of the Departed. Cayden looking outside the window of the Monastery of Spinjitzu to see all the former ninja celebrating the friends they've lost. Except for Cole.

"Why don't they celebrate your dad?" Alex asked.

"I'm," Cayden sighed, "not sure."

"Dad never tells us anything," Dracozu complained.

"Well, I found some of Uncle Cole's stuff in the attic," Jamie mentioned.

"Really?" Cayden asked.

"Yeah!" The five ninja went up to the attic and saw Micah and Kiki.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Cayden asked.

"Uncle Lloyd asked us to fetch Master Wu's staff," Micah told him. The ninja lost their master five years ago.

"I got the staff!" Kiki called.

"Will you help us find some stuff related to Cayden's father," Alex asked.

"Of course," Micah replied. The ninja started looking (or in Alex's case feeling) for any sign of Cole. Jamie found a box marked, COLE, in bold letters. She looked in the box, and before long found an old camera.

"What did you find?" Dracozu asked.

"A camera," Kiki stated. The ninja turned it on and saw so many pictures of Cole. One of the pictures had all of the former ninja and Master Wu. Lloyd was just a little kid when the picture was taken.

"It's weird seeing your dad as a little kid," Cayden said.

"I know," Jamie replied. They saw many more pictures of the ninja when they had victory or just a good time. Micah started flipping through some boring pictures when one caught Cayden's eye.

"Go back to the last one you were on," he said. Micah turned back to the picture he asked for, and Cayden grabbed the camera from him.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Cayden handed the camera to Kiki and tried to give all of the details to Alex, "It's at my parents wedding," he said. "My dad has his arm wrapped around my mom. My mom has bright red hair in a bun. She also has a very pretty wedding with a starry appearance My dad has black hair that is a little shaggy. They're standing at the arch right after they were married. They both look really happy. I just with I could meet them.

Suddenly the ninja heard Lloyd ask, "What are you doing here?" Everyone went back outside to see what was going on. When they got outside they saw their parents talking to a black haired man.

"Your two years early, Chuck," Kai said.

"Am I?" Chuck asked.

"What's going on, Dad?" Dracozu asked.

"Twenty-two years ago your parents and I made a deal that when Cole's son or daughter turned twenty-four I would take him or her to my lair," Chuck answered.

"Why?" Cayden asked.

"It was the only way to keep us safe," Zane answered.

"From what?" Kiki asked.

"He killed Cole!" Jay yelled.

"So he gets to take Cayden!" Alex asked.

"Only if I win in a one on one battle against one of your ninja," Chuck added.

"I'll go," Alex said walking towards the weapon rack. She picked a sai blade up and went in fighting position.

"Than let the battle begin." Chuck took Cole's hammer off his back and stood where he was for a minute.

Though Alex is blind it has been decided more than once she is the best ninja. Chuck stood waiting for her to attack, and Alex did the same thing. Finally Chuck charged at her. He tried to hit Alex with the hammer but she quickly dodged out of the way. Alex tripped him, and he fell right on his face. Alex nearly hit him with her sai blade but he quickly caught it and threw it across the the monastery. While Alex was still holding it! She was thrown out the door and nearly fell off a cliff. Chuck was about to step on her hands to make her fall when she jumped back up. Right in his face. She put sunglasses that helped her see shadows so she could use her powers. She traveled into Chuck's shadow, but he grabbed her sai blade out of her hand and put it towards her chest.

Right when he was going to kill her Zane yelled, "Stop!" Chuck looked at Alex for a minute before giving the blade to her.

"It looks like I won," he said. "Now, which one is my niece or nephew."

"Mom?" Micah asked Pixal.

"We promised him," she answered.

"This is Cole's son Cayden," Jay gestured to Cayden.

"Depending on the situation I might bring him back. Just give me a weak," Chuck said before grabbing Cayden and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Once they got to Chuck's lair Cayden asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle" Chuck answered.

"You killed your own brother?"

"I thought it would give me his power," he answered. "You see, I have always wondered why I didn't inherit my mother's power. I was the oldest yet realized that my youngest sister was the one to inherit Mom's power."

"I have an aunt?"

"Has the ninja kept everything from you, nephew?"

"Why would I tell you?" Cayden asked harshly.

"I am family. Aren't I?" Cayden thought about that for a moment. "All you have to do is go in this machine so I can have your power, and you will find everything you want to know about your father and maybe even mother," Chuck pleaded.

Cayden sighed, "Fine." He hopped into the machine that Chuck made. He then turned it on and Cayden could feel his power being sucked away. He felt dizzy and tired. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice. It sounded mad and...ghostly? Suddenly the machine turned off. Cayden tried to move a nearby rock but it refused to move. Cayden lifted his tired eyes to see a orange ghost yelling at Chuck.

"He could've been killed!" the ghost yelled.

"Why don't I have your power!" Chuck shouted back.

"What's going on!" Cayden asked. The two looked over at him.

"I could ask you the same question," the ghost told him.

"He was trying to take my power."

"What's your name?"

"Cayden Walker. And you?"

The ghost looked confused for a minute before finally saying, "My name is Cole Hence. The previous master of earth."


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter II: Sibling Rivalry

"What do you want, Chuck?" Cole asked.

"I just want your power," Chuck said putting vengestone on Cole so he couldn't disappear on him.

"And how will you do that?" Cayden asked.

"I'm not sure," Chuck replied.

"You're not sure?" Cole laughed.

"Are you sure this is the guy who the other ninja feels threatened by?" Cayden asked.

"Yep," Cole replied.

"If you keep talking I will dump a water bucket right over your head!" Chuck threatened.

Cole became immediately quiet which made Cayden very angry, "Why do you let him control you?" he asked.

"Because last time he didn't he became that," Chuck answered pointing at the orange ghost Cole now was, "and I may not be intimidating now but when the moon shines the wolf howls."

"What does that mean?" Cayden asked.

"You don't want to stick around to find out," Cole said sounding terrified. He grabbed Cayden by the arm and nearly dragged him out of the room where they found themselves surrounded by guards.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Cole said attempting to punch them, but the chains wouldn't let him.

"This is why Kiki made the vengestone bracelet," Cayden said punching one of the guards.

"Who's Kiki?" Cole asked tripping someone.

"She's your niece," Chuck answered coming from the other room.

"Who are your parents, exactly?" Cole asked him.

"Jay and Nya Walker," Cayden replied.

"Why are you the elemental master of earth, then?" Cole asked.

"They adopted me after you and Mom died."

"Your mom...what?" Cole asked sadly.

"Can we stop talking already and get to the arena?" Chuck asked.

"What's the arena?" Cayden asked.

"You'll see," Cole replied trying to comprehend the fact that his wife was gone.

While Cole and Cayden were waiting in their cell for the fight to start Cayden wanted to know why Chuck was mad at them.

"Why is Uncle Chuck mad at you?" Cayden asked.

"When I was seven my dad sent me to Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts," Cole started.

(Flashback)

"I can't believe you!" ten year old Cole heard his mom yell upstairs. It was summer vacation and Cole's dad was trying to send him back to school!

"It's not my fault he's getting bad grades at the Marty Oppenheimer's," Lou yelled back.

"It's a stupid dance school!"

"Does this usually happen when I'm gone?" Cole asked his brother Chuck.

"Yep," Chuck replied.

"Why did Dad even send me to that school?" Cole asked.

"He wanted you to dance and sing and whatever else there is," Chuck replied.

"And what about you?" Cole asked.

"I already know how to dance. Do you think you should go back?"

Cole thought about that for a minute. He knew that his best friend Anna was staying in the woods by the school since they ran away together, "I mean it's not the worst idea."

"Are you crazy?" Chuck yelled. "I wait for my little brother to come back home for the summer every year and when Dad tries to send you back to school you agree with him?"

"Maybe."

"Fine! Go back to your stupid school. I'm moving out anyway."

Chuck grabbed a nearby suitcase and ran away.

(Present)

"You abandoned me!" Chuck said walking into the room.

Chuck looked different than before. He now had a hood on and his eyes were yellow.

"And I'd love to leave you again!" Cole said.

He grabbed Cayden by the arm and literally dragged him out of a nearby window.

"Cayden?" Cole asked once he got out? He looked around for a second and saw that Cayden missed the window. He was now in the hands of Chuck Hence, the most dangerous man in the world!

"Dad! Help me!" Cayden yelled.

Cole didn't no what to do. He went to hide until he could figure out a plan B.

Back at the monastery the rest of the ninja were trying to find Chuck's lair.

"I can't believe that I haven't found any cordinance yet," Kiki complained.

"Oh, I wonder why a man who has been hidden for twenty-two would be hard to find," Dracozu said sarcastically.

"I don't usually have trouble with this sort of thing, though," Kiki replied.

"Why don't we head in groups to different mysterious places in Ninjago," Micah suggested.

"Minus Alex, of course," Kiki added.

"I'd usually disagree with you on that, but I think I would do better with Kyle and Sarah in the control room," Alex said.

"We'll travel in groups of three," Lloyd explained, "Jay, Kiki, and Micah can look around the Temple of Resurrection, Nya, Dracozu, and Jamie go to the Caves of Despair, Akita, Zane, and me will go to the Oni Temple, and Kai, Pixal, and Skylor to the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb."

"Ninja-go!" everyone yelled running to their assigned areas.


	4. Getting Help

Chapter III: Getting Help

Cayden was in his cell getting ready for his and Chuck's fight when he heard someone walking up to his cell. Cayden turned around to a very startling sight. Chuck now had his hood off to show that he had fangs, yellow eyes, and wolf ears.

"You're a werewolf?" Cayden asked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Chuck answered.

"I can't wait to punch you in your stupid face," Cayden said.

"I wouldn't be so confident," Chuck replied smugly.

As the match was starting a guard put chains on Cayden.

"I'm guessing you don't like fair fights," Cayden yelled.

"Yeah, not really," his uncle replied.

Once the fight started Chuck immediately charged at him and threw a punch at his face but Cayden countered with a kick. The two kept throwing punches and kicks at each other and after a little while of fighting Chuck got tired of playing nice.

"Do you want to know what getting bit feels like?" Chuck asked.

Chuck then charged at Cayden again and bit his arm.

Cayden let out a scream of pain and fear. He was terrified of what a werewolf bite could do to him.

After a while trying to shake his uncle off of him Cayden started getting dizzy from a loss of blood.

"Goodbye, nephew," Chuck said evilly before dropping an unconscious Cayden on the ground.

One of the guards picked Cayden up and brought him to his cell.

"And don't pay any attention to him!" Chuck yelled after him.

Meanwhile Nya, Jamie, and Dracozu were looking for Cayden in the Caves of Despair.

"How much longer until we can take a break?" Jamie complained.

"When we find Cayden," Nya replied.

Suddenly the ninja heard someone scream in the distance.

"That sounded like Cayden," Nya told them.

"It came from that way," Cozu said pointing deeper into the cave.

The ninja kept traveling through the cave but they couldn't find any sign of Chuck…or life.

"Can we take a break now?" Jamie asked again.

"Fine," Nya relented.

Since it was getting late the ninja set up a small camp. The ninja sat around the camp fire. Cozu looked around the cave and saw a weird rock with a tiny hole in it.

Cozu picked a tiny rock up and threw it at the weird rock. The tiny rock fell into the small hole then suddenly the ninja heard some weird clanging. They looked down and saw a small hole just big enough for about one person that opened up right under the camp fire.

The ninja looked down into the hole and saw that they just found a secret passageway into Chuck's lair.

"That was easy," Cozu mentioned.

The ninja took turns going into the hole. They looked around the room they dropped into and saw that they landed right in Chuck's bedroom!

"I told you not to feed the prisoner!" they heard Chuck yell coming to his room.

"Hide!" Nya whispered.

The ninja all hid in different places of the room while Chuck came into the room. He grabbed Cole's hammer from under his bed where Nya was hiding. Nya tried backing away from Chuck's hand but Chuck couldn't find the hammer. Suddenly Dracozu let out a cough from the closet.

"What was that?" Chuck said walking towards his closet. From under the bed Nya found the hammer and threw it at Chuck's foot.

Chuck looked down and when he saw the hammer he forgot about the ninja and left the room.

"That was close," Cozu said coming out of the closet.

"Too close," Nya added coming out from under the bed.

"Let's go," Jamie said jumping from the ceiling.

And the ninja continued to look for Cayden.

While the ninja were doing that Cole was looking for the monastery to get help from the other ninja.

"Where is the monastery again?" Cole asked himself.

Cole kept looking when he saw a very familiar sight. Ninjago City.

"It's still here," Cole told himself happily.

Cole walked over to the city with a hood covering him so people wouldn't be scared of him.

"Do you know where the monastery is?" Cole asked a familiar face. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He had a purple jacket on and caramel blond hair.

"I was actually there when I was younger," the man replied. "All you have to do is take route 23 that way and go straight until you see the mountains."

"Thank you," Cole said. He then went to the direction the man told him to go and soon came across the monastery.

"I'm home," Cole told himself.

Once Cole came to the door he got really nervous. What if his friends didn't remember him or didn't want him anymore. Finally Cole opened the door of the monastery to find out, no one was there!

"Hello?" Cole asked. "Is anyone there?"

Alex, Kyle, and Sarah were trying to find Chuck's cordinance when they heard someone come into the monastery.

"Is anyone there?" the stranger asked.

"Someone's here," Alex whispered.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"You know I can't find out even if I wanted to," Alex told him.

"Are you ok, Sarah?" Kyle asked, but she wasn't there!

"I felt someone move that way," Alex told him pointing toward the kitchen.

Kyle immediately got up and went after his sister. Kyle found her under the table spying on a ghost! Kyle rolled under the table very quietly to be with Sarah.

"Why did you leave?" Kyle asked her.

"I knew no one would let me go if I asked," Sarah replied.

The two saw that Cole was looking at some of the pictures on the wall. Cole suddenly left the room and entered Jay and Nya's room where another picture caught his eye. Cole walked over to the picture on the dresser and saw the day Kiki and Dracozu were born. Nya was sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby in blue blankets with Jay sitting right next to her holding a baby in a pink blanket. They both looked happier than Cole's ever seen them before. Cole looked at the picture a little closer and saw that Jay's hand was broken.

Cole laughed a little at the sight but stopped when he heard someone sneeze behind him.

"Jay?" Cole asked. "Nya? Kai? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly Alex came into the room holding a sai blade in fighting position.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"I'm Alex," she replied, "and you?"

"I'm Cole."

"Cole?" Alex put her weapon away and walked up to him. "How do I know you're not lying."

"Have you seen an of the pictures?" Cole asked.

"No," Alex replied. She walked up closer to Cole so he could get a better look at her.

"I'm sorry," Cole told her once she saw that she was blind.

"Common mistake," She replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You know Cayden?"

"Of course," she replied taking his chains off.

"He's in danger and I need help to save him."

"I'll call the others."

"Can we come out yet?" Cole heard a young boy asked.

"Yeah, you can come out," Alex replied.

Cole saw Kyle and Sarah come out and he immediately knew that they were Kai an Skylor's kids.

"Are you ready to go on your first adventure?" Alex asked them.

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"Is that safe?" Cole asked.

Alex just ignored him and called the other ninja on the intercom, "We found out where Cayden's cordinance is."

"That's great!" Kai replied "How did you find him?" Jay asked.

"Ghost Cole," Kyle replied.

"What did you say?" Lloyd asked.

"He said ghost Cole," Cole told them.

"How are you here?" Zane asked.

"Chuck tried stealing Cayden's power, and for some reason I'm here," Cole replied. "That doesn't matter though. Chuck's lair is under the Caves of Despair."

"Than we're already here," Jamie added.

"You're what?" Akita asked.

"We'll be right there," Alex said.

After they were done talking Nya, Cozu, and Jamie tried to get back to the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Chuck asked as they were trying to leave.


	5. The Start of the Plan

Chapter IV: The Start of the Plan

Nya, Dracozu, and Jamie were now face to face with Chuck He had an evil smile on his face, his hair looked messier than usual, and since the sun was coming up his wolf-like features were disappearing.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Nya asked.

"I want to know why you're in my hideout," Chuck replied.

"Kicking your butt," Jamie replied. She tried to hit him with a destructive blast but he grabbed one of his swords and mirrored it back at her. Once Jamie got hit with the blast she passed out.

"Jamie!" Cozu yelled.

Nya tried to pick Jamie up, but Chuck pushed her out of the way. He picked Jamie threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

As soon as Chuck left the room his guards came in and started to fight the other ninja.

Nya grabbed a spear and Dracozu created a huge water bubble and trapped a few guards in it. Nya ran over to some of the other guards and hit them with her spear. Cozu then punched another one of the guards who immediately fell down. He then grabbed a key and gave it to his mother.

"Come on," Nya said grabbing Cozu's hand and running out of the room.

Meanwhile Cayden was just waking up in his cell. His arm hurt really bad. He looked down and saw the bite mark. Suddenly he remembered when he got bit the night before. Fear took over him and all he could think of was the stories he heard as a child.

"What would this do to me?" Cayden asked himself.

Suddenly he heard someone come up behind him.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Cayden asked turning around but it wasn't Chuck it was his aunt Nya with Cozu right behind her.

"Are you ok?" Nya asked him.

"I just got bit, but I guess I'm fine," Cayden replied trying not to sound scared.

Nya got a key and unlocked the door to the cell he was in.

"Thanks Aunt Nya," Cayden said walking out of his cell. "Should we go home then?"

"Not until we find Jamie," Dracozu told them.

"You let Jamie get captured?" Lloyd yelled through the intercom.

"You know just as well as I do that Chuck is not easy to fight," Nya told him. "You still exist, right Cole?"

"I'm still here," Cole replied.

"And we're on our way," Alex informed them.

"What do we do until you get here?" Cayden asked.

"They're three of you, correct?" they heard Cole ask.

"Yeah?" Cayden asked.

"Find a nearby window, and find Jamie's cell," Cole instructed. "You can escape after that with her, I go back to wherever I came from, and Chuck goes back into hiding."

"Ok," Cayden said. He felt a little disappointed about Cole wanting to leave.

After that the ninjas went over to a window and climbed out of it.

Once they got out they heard someone yell, "Cayden!"

The ninjas turned around and saw Kiki and the rest of the ninja coming towards them.

Nya shushed them and pointed to the lair.

"Sorry, Mom," Kiki whispered.

"Remember me?" a voice asked from behind Cayden asked.

"Dad?" Cayden asked turning around, but he couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly Cole appeared out of nowhere right in front of him!

"How did you get there?" Cayden asked him.

"Ghost," Cole said pointing at himself.

"Cole!" Nya and Jay yelled going over to hug Cole, but they went right through him.

"Ow," Jay said rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Cole told them.

"Are we going to look for Jamie now or what?" Lloyd asked them looking worried.

"We're bigger in numbers now," Cole told them.

"So we have a better chance at defeating him. Right?" Dracozu asked.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Kiki asked him sarcastically.

"Before we go save Jamie we need a plan," Skylor mentioned.

"I have a plan," Cole told them. "First Akita will go in as her wolf form to distract the guards, then while the guards are distracted, everyone except Alex, Kyle, Sarah, and Skylor will keep a look out and tell us if the guards ever go inside.

"How can I do that?" Alex asked.

Kiki went over to Alex and gave her glasses..

"What are these for?" Alex asked her.

"Put them on and you'll find out," Kiki replied.

Alex put the glasses on and she was able to see something! Granted she could only see shadows but it was something!

"How did you make these?" Alex asked.

"I don't like revealing how I make things since they usually get stolen and copyrighted by someone else," Kiki replied.

Alex shrugged, "Makes since."

"Ready to start the plan?" Cole asked everybody.

Everybody put there hand in the circle. Everybody waited till Alex found her way into the circle then Cayden said, "1. 2. 3. Ninja go!"

Back in her cell Jamie was looking out of a tiny window near the ceiling kept closed by bars. She saw two guards going to an extremely dirty pond. They had a gigantic bucket and started to put water into it.

Jamie turned a way and started to gag a little bit when she realized that was where the drinking water came from. Suddenly she heard a wolf howl.

"What the heck. It's the middle of the day," Jamie looked back out that tiny window and saw a white wolf with red whiskers and a red tips on her three tails. Jamie knew right away that her mother was about to do something, but she couldn't figure out what. Jamie kept watching the white wolf to see what she was about to do.

Suddenly Akita fell over and started whimpering.

"Mom?" Jamie asked worriedly.

She saw the guards stop what they were doing and they went over to see if the wolf was alright. They tried to see what was wrong. Jamie was so worried about her mother that she hardly noticed it when most of the ninja sneaked behind them.

Suddenly Jamie heard Chuck yell, "Find the intruders!"

Meanwhile most of the ninja were running through the lair trying to avoid being spotted by any of the guards and especially avoiding Chuck.

Suddenly one of the guards found them!

"Scatter!" Lloyd yelled.

All of the ninja ran away in pairs of two. Cole and Cayden ran as fast as they could to get away and before long all of the guards and Chuck were chasing them.

"Why did we travel together?" Cayden yelled.

"I don't know!" Cole yelled back.

Cole and Cayden split up. Chuck decided to follow his brother. Cayden ran in the exact opposite direction and when he saw that the coast was clear he hid right behind a cluster of boxes and barrels.

Cayden hoped that his father was ok, even if he was only a ghost. After a while of waiting Cole finally appeared behind Cayden.

Cayden gasped, "You keep scaring me."

"Sorry," Cole just looked at Cayden for a while which made him really uncomfortable.

"What?" Cayden asked him.

"I was just thinking about how weird it is that I actually have a son," Cole replied.

"I think it's weird that I'm looking at the ghost of my father," Cayden mentioned.

"I remember the last time I saw your mother. She was trying to tell me something. I could tell that it was important, but I didn't listen to what she was trying to say."

"Why not?"

"Chuck recently attacked my dad beforehand. I was mad and I refused to answer," Cole told him.

"Can you tell me about my mom?" Cayden asked.

"Anna was the brightest most trustworthy person I have ever met," Cole replied.

"What brought you together?" Cayden asked pretty slowly.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Cole asked cautiously.

"I'm twenty-four years old," Cayden replied, "I'm pretty sure."


	6. MOSPA

Chapter V: M.O.S.P.A.

"My first day here," seven year old Cole thought as he went to bed in his new dance school. He had a very rough day. When he first came into that school he accidentaly bumped into a girl. Like literally bumped into her. She looked so scared. Cole felt bad for scaring her. After that his dance teacher just started yelling at him for messing up a tap dance move called the "buffalo" when he'd never done it before. After that a bunch of kids started to make fun of him for messing up most of his dance moves during a practice dance. When he had to practice acting in front of everyone he got stage fright and he wasn't allowed to eat dinner because he was caught in his room playing video games instead of practicing his dances.

Cole lie in his bed listening to the crickets that lived in the woods behind the school. After a long time of lying alone in the darkness he remembered the one good thing that happened to him all day. After he got

"Are you alright?" he heard a little girl ask.

Cole peaked out from under the table and saw the girl he scared earlier. She had red hair kept in braids and a pink dress on. She also had green eyes and a very kind face. But when Cole got a better look at her he realized that she had a scar across her right eye that looked a lot like scratches.

"I just got a little stage fright," Cole replied standing up. "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"It's ok," the girl replied, "I just get scared easily."

Cole and the girl talked for a little while longer until the dance instructor told them to go to their classes.

The next day when it was time for lunch Cole was sitting by himself at one of the tables until the girl with the red hair came over to sit with him.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Cole greeted with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Cole let out a sigh, "I hate it here."

The girl's smile disappeared.

"I just want to go back home," Cole told her.

"It's not so bad here," the girl said with a look of longing.

Cole looked at her for a second. "What's your name?"

"I'm Anna."

"Cole."

The two talked for a long while to get to know each other. When there was an awkward pause Cole asked, "Will you escape with me?"

Anna looked at Cole in disbelief. "You want me to run away from here?"

"With me," Cole added.

"I can't really agree until I make sure that you've thought things through," Anna told him.

"Fine," Cole rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you what time we're leaving tomorrow."

Cole then went to his room to make an escape plan.

The next day Cole spent the rest of the day trying to figure out where he and Anna would go.

"We can't go to the city because my dad goes there a lot and I can't go anywhere in the villages because I don't know anyone or have any money," Cole said to himself. Cole thought long and hard about where they were supposed to go. Cole looked out the window and saw the woods behind the school. He remembered how he built a tree house with his brother before he went to Mospa. He could build a tree house with Anna where they could live until there parents wanted them back.

That night Cole sneaked into the girls sleeping area and into Anna's room.

"This feels really weird," Cole sang walking into her room.

Anna started to stir a bit in her bed. Suddenly she woke up to Cole shaking her violently.

"Stop shaking me!" Anna told him getting out of bed.

"How else was I supposed to wake you up?" Cole asked.

"Sing me a lullaby. Whenever someone sings me that I feel like I'm being lured into a trap," Anna replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Cole asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

That night Cole set up a camp for Anna and him and once she went to bed he ran over to some junk yard he heard about in the Sea of Sand.

Once Cole got there it was about five in the morning. Cole went up to the trailer and knocked on the door. While he was waiting for someone to open the door he looked around the junk yard and realized that he might no be able to afford all of the wood he needs. Suddenly the door opened and a little boy with red hair and blue eyes opened the door. He was wearing overalls with a blue shirt underneath.

"Hi!" the boy waved.

"Hi," Cole replied. "I'm Cole."

"I'm Jay," the boy replied. "Why are you here?"

"I need wood or an ax."

Jay went outside of the trailer and ran over to the piles of junk. He started looking for the things that Cole asked him for. Cole went over to help look. While the two boys were looking for the wood or ax Cole

"My parents live here but they're still in bed," Jay replied.

"I did come here pretty early."

Jay didn't answer. He was to busy getting distracted by a shiny silver thing under the junk. Jay dove into the junk like an olympic diver and went to get the shiny thing.

"What are doing?" Cole asked.

"I'm getting a shiny thing," Jay said.

"How do you get anything shiny in this place?" Cole asked.

Jay came up from the pile looking offended. "We are clean people, you know," he said.

"I never said you weren't," Cole said.

"You know, people get it all wrong about us. People who own junk yards aren't just poor people with no dignity," Jay started to rant. "We just live with junk it's not like we're junk." As Jay kept going on with his rant about homeschool and junk yards Cole noticed that Jay was carrying an ax.

After a very long time of Jay ranting Cole interrupted and asked, "Do you need me to turn on some music or are you going to calm down by yourself?"

Jay took a deep breath then said, "I'm fine."

Cole handed Jay a ten dollar bill. Jay looked at it for a second before pushing Cole's hand back. "Keep it," Jay said handing him the ax. "I've been trying to give my parents money for a while.

Cole took the ax and put the money back in his pocket. As Cole was leaving Jay turned around and called, "If you question me about where I live again...!"

Cole knew he was threatening him but the smile on Jay's face made Cole know that maybe they could be good friends in the future.

Once Cole got back to the camp he saw Anna sitting alone on her leaf mattress. Her face brightened up when she saw Cole.

When Cole came over she said, "I thought you left me."

"Why would I do that?" Cole asked.

"Because boys are mean," Anna replied with a shrug.

"But I'm a boy and I don't try to be mean."

"Why are you holding an ax?" Anna asked.

"Because we're going to build a tree house!" Cole started to get excited.

"How?"

"We use the ax and chop down some trees."

"I don't know how to use that," Anna said.

"Than I'll do it," Cole replied.

During the next year Cole and Anna built and decorated there tree house.

When Anna and Cole were both thirteen they went to a field they found years before. It was about midnight and the sky was nice and clear. The two went over to the field and decided to go star gazing.

As the two were star gazing Cole asked, "You know something I've noticed?"

"What?" Anna asked. She turned over to face Cole with a smile on her face. During the past few years Cole and Anna started to develop feelings for each other. Eventually they started a boyfriend girlfriend relationship.

"I was thinking about the Little Dipper," Cole said. "How it's so small and fragile. So beautiful. How it was able to overcome any differences it had and was able to become the most popular constellations in the sky."

Anna thought about what he said. He knew that she wanted to become famous so that she could prove people she used to know that they were wrong about her.

"You remind me of Ursa Major," Anna said.

"Why?" Cole asked a little scared of what she was trying to say.

"Ursa Major is a bear," Anna started, "and bears are big, strong, hungry, loud, and tired."

Cole laughed a bit. "Loud and tired?"

Anna nodded.

The next night it was raining and there was a leak in the roof of the tree house so the two went over to a pond and set up a couple of leaf beds under an abanded roof of a shed.

Anna gazed at the pond and was memorized by the beauty of it. It was shining from the moon's reflection. It was practically glowing! The water was so beautiful. With a tree in the middle and so many fireflies.

"Cole?" Anna asked.

"What?" Cole asked. He seemed terrified.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cole answered. "You know, I was thinking about us."

Anna looked at Cole a little scared. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about how...well. When we're older are we still going to be together?"

"I hope so."

Cole handed Anna half of a ruby necklace.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile.

"I was going out every day mining for pearls for money when I found a ruby. I cut it in half and made two necklace halfs out of it," Cole answered.

"What's it for?" Anna said.

"It's a promise necklace. When we're older I want us to be... yin and yang," Cole said.

"Ok," Anna said nodding.


	7. Love Hurts

Chapter VI: Love Hurts

Once Cole finished his story he and his son heard footstep coming there way. The two lie flat on there backs to avoid being spotted. Suddenly the two heard a gunshot. Cole looked up knowing that couldn't hurt him.

He saw one of Chuck's henchmen pointing his gun over at a dark corner. Cole turned invisible to get a better look at the scene and saw Cayden's yang Alex, lying lifelessly on the floor.

"No!" Cayden yelled running over to Alex.

The henchman pointed his gun at Cayden and Cole immediately attacked the man giving Cayden and Alex the chance to escape.

Cayden picked up Alex wedding style and tried to carry her out of the lair.

"Why did I bring you guys into this?" Cayden asked.

He carried her all the way to Chuck's bedroom where Nya told him through the intercom the entrance and exit was.

Once Cayden got to his room he put Alex on the bed. He looked in a trunk at the end of Chuck's bed for a blanket or anything that could help Alex. He found a white blanket that Cayden rapped around Alex's leg to slow the bleeding.

"What are you doing here?" Cayden heard Chuck yell from behind him. Alex groaned a little at the noise and Cayden immediately turned around and punched his uncle in the face.

"How could you?" Cayden yelled.

"How could I what?" Chuck asked.

"You told your men to shoot her!"

Chuck ran at Cayden while Cayden grabbed Alex and climbed up to the hole on the ceiling. Chuck tried to follow but his shelf which he used as a ladder broke underneath of him. While Cayden ran away with Alex in his arms.

Cayden was trying to make his way to a hospital. He tried to check his GPS but he realized that it was broken.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cayden asked sounding ridiculously stressed.

"Do you see the woods?" Alex asked weakly.

Cayden looked down at Alex very thankful that she was still here. He went over to the woods, set up a small camp, and tended to Alex's wound as best as he could. Cayden stayed up almost all night int he complete dark since there was no moon until he finally felt a little better about Alex. He tried to stay awake but couldn't. He tried to be there for her but he couldn't and when Cayden woke up the next day in a cave he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Cayden sat up from where he was on the floor and started to look around the cave which actually wasn't that dark very frantically.

"She's fine," a man with black hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular and had a goatee and moustache.

"Who are you?" Cayden asked.

"I'm Isaac," the man replied.

Cayden stood up and looked around the cave. Isaac went over to a side of the wall and flipped a light switch. Once more lights were on Cayden looked around and saw furniture and wallpaper and everything that you would need for a house.

"You live here?" Cayden asked.

"Me, my mom, and grandma," Isaac replied.

"What about your dad?" Cayden asked.

"He passed shortly after I was born," Isaac replied.

"I'm sorry."

Isaac just went over to the other room while Cayden sat on one of the very comfortable coaches in the living room. As Cayden was waiting for Isaac to come back he looked around the room. He stood up to look around the room and saw so many pictures of what Cayden assumed was Isaac and his mother. Isaac's mother had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had tan skin which was the exact same shade as Cole's. Her hair looked like it hadn't been cut in years but it was so silky smooth and was pretty curly. She had chubby cheeks and she looked very happy.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked from behind him.

Cayden turned around to see Alex standing on her own two feet. She seemed a little weak, but she seemed fine.

"You're ok!" Cayden said hugging her.

"Other than my leg hurting, but you didn't answer my question," Alex said.

"I was looking at Isaac's mother in this picture," Cayden replied.

"Why?"

"Does she look familiar to you?"

"I wouldn't know," Alex replied.

Isaac soon came back into the room and asked them what happened before he found them.

"Did you know werewolves exist?" Cayden asked him.

"I don't really believe that," Isaac replied.

"Believe it," Alex said limping over to him.

Cayden then told Isaac the whole story about what happened the Day of the Departed and how he met his dad for the first time as a ghost.

"Your family is messed up," Isaac said. "You know what I did that day? My mom told me stories of her brother."

"That sounds nice," Alex said.

Suddenly the three heard a door open and a woman saying, "I'm home."

The woman Cayden saw in the picture came into the room the three were in. She looked exactly how she did in the picture except she was wearing a military uniform.

"Did you make some new friends while I was gone?" Isaac's mother asked as he went over to hug her.

"I found them hurt in the woods last night and brought them here," Isaac replied.

"I'm Cayden and this is my yang, Alex," Cayden said gesturing to him and Alex.

"Nice to meet you," Isaac's mother said shaking Cayden's hand, "I'm Cass."

"Cass!" a woman said coming into the room. She had long, blond hair and baby blue eyes and a very big smile. The woman looked like a very kind person and had a pretty high voice. "Who are these people?" she asked.

"I found them hurt in the woods last night," Isaac mentioned.

"You keep saying them like it includes me too," Cayden mentioned.

Isaac grabbed Cayden's arm and showed his mom the bite mark from his uncle.

"Mom, come look at this," Cass told the blond haired woman. Cass's mom came over and held Cayden's arm to get a better look at it.

"It's a good thing there was a new moon last night," Cass's mother said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Where did this come from?" the woman asked.

"A werewolf bit me," Cayden replied.

"What?" Alex asked.

"A werewolf bit me," Cayden said a little quieter.

Cass looked scared. She took Alex and Isaac out of the room and left Cayden alone with Cass's mother.

"When did this happen?" Cass's mother asked him.

"Two days ago," Cayden replied.

"Tonight's moon isn't that bad, so you shouldn't be affected by it as much, but just to be safe I'm going to put you in here tonight. Isaac's grandma showed Cayden a big cage with a lot of blankets in it.

"You want me to be in there?" Cayden asked, "like an animal?"

"Just to be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Being bitten by a werewolf turns you into a total psycho path so I'm keeping you in here so we don't all get killed," Cass's mother explained.

"Okay, I'll stay in the cage," Cayden said for it was already almost sunset. "Why is this blanket wet?" Cayden asked when he was in the cage.

"We used to have a lot of pets," Cass's mother replied.

Cayden gagged a little bit at this comment.

"Hand me the blanket," Cass's mother said reaching her hand out.

Cayden handed her the wet blanket and curled up on the remaining blanket like a dog.

"I'm going to go," Cass's mother said when she saw this odd position Cayden was in.

About midnight Cayden woke up to a sharp pain in his arm.

"Oh my gosh," Cayden said getting up but he hit his head on the top of the cage. "Stupid cage!" Cayden said kicking one of the poles, surprisingly breaking it giving Cayden just enough room to crawl out.

As soon as Cayden got into more moonlight his hands, head, and mouth started hurting horribly.

Cayden touched his mouth and saw that his hands now had claws and when he felt his mouth he felt fangs.

"I'm a werewolf now," Cayden said to himself. He looked at the sky then at the door leading to theroom his yang was in. Cayden knew he'd never forgive himself f he hurt Alex, so he decided to leave.

Cayden went out the door and tried to make it back to his uncle's lair.


	8. Mysterious Woman

Chapter VII: Mysterious Woman

Seven o clock in the morning Cass went to check on Cayden. She hadn't seen him all night and was a little worried by how scared her mother was. Sure, her mother was scared a lot, but she doesn't usually cry. It made Cass concerned about her mother and Cayden.

"Cayden?" Cass asked coming into the room she last saw him, but Cayden wasn't there! "Cayden where are you?"

Suddenly Cass's mother came into a panic.

"Where's Cayden?" she asked.

"I don't know," Cass replied with a worried shrug.

Cass's mother went over to a locked door, grabbed the key from her pocket, and unlocked the door to a closet. In the closet where many different weapons and clothing was held. Cass's mother grabbed a blue and brown cloak, a walking staff, a bow and arrow, a dagger, a first aid kit, and a dart gun and put them in a backpack.

"Why do you need all of that?" Cass asked her.

"Before I took you in I tracked and hunted werewolves. I hoped to find a way to make peace with them so I could live without being bothered," Cass's mother told her daughter.

Cass handed a small, silver dog whistle to her mother as she was talking.

"I did notice a bite mark on his arm."

"I need to find and teach him how to control his new power."

"Be careful."

Later that day Cass's mother was trekking through the woods looking for any sign of a werewolf when she came across an old tree. It was rotten, enough that if a small critter was to live in it it would fall on him the moment he touched the bark.

Cass's mother looked closer at the tree and realized that it was run down because of excessive use from a large animal. When Cass's mother looked at the claw marks that ruined the tree to find out that they were from a wolf. The claw marks were to big to be a wolfs and footprints instead of paw prints at the bottom of the tree.

"I think I found him," Cass's mother said to herself.

Suddenly she heard a muffled sob from inside a ditch behind her.

"Hello?" she asked.

Suddenly a young teenager struggled out of the ditch, "Will you help me?" he asked. The boy had brown hair and destroyed clothes. He had brown eyes and a very thin mouth. The most noticeable thing about his appearance, though, was a big gash on his arm and the scratches on his face.

"Are you alright?" Cass's mother asked as she came over to help him.

"I-I don't know," he asked sounding a little dazed. Cass's mother immediately took her first aid kit out of the backpack and tended to the boy's wounds.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she was putting a bandage on his arm.

"A wolf came and attacked me!" the boy replied. "He looked really creepy and I know you'll think I'm crazy for saying this, but...I think he was a werewolf."

"Did you notice anything else about him?" Cass's mother asked in interest.

"No, but he dropped this when he attacked me." the boy handed Cass's mother half of a medallion. It was the medallion of the yin-yang promise. Cass's mother recognized this. She saw it the night before when Alex showed it to Isaac. This half had the symbol of a hawk. The shadow masters sign while the other had the sign of the gorilla for the earth master.

After she found this new piece of evidence she took the young boy to a hospital to deal with any other wounds he had and called his parents. Once his parents got there and she knew the boy was safe, she left to look for Cayden.

She went back to where she first saw the werewolf markings and followed the footprints until she saw so many footprints that she couldn't tell who's was who's.

"Come on!" Cass's mother yelled.

Cass's mother looked at the different footprints and claw marks on the trees and realized that there were more than one werewolf there. There were signs of fighting and Cass's mother thought that Cayden was captured. She followed the footprints down a very familiar path until she got to a tunnel with torches down the tunnel showing a path. Cass's mother went down the path and eventually heard Cayden calling for help.

"Cayden?" Cass's mom asked.

Suddenly a pack of werewolves came running down the tunnel and attacked her. Cass's mother fought the wolves off as best as she could. She took her staff out and started to block the attacks. When one jumped up behind her she hit him with her staff than quickly took out her dog whistle and blew as hard as she could. Although Cass's mother couldn't hear it, the whistle clearly had an effect on the wolves. They all put their hands to their ears and fell on the ground. Cass's mother then ran over to where she heard Cayden.

When Cass's mother got to the room she saw a huge room the size of an arena. It was pretty dark other than the a hole in the ceiling blocked by a cage. In the corner of the room was a jail cell with Cayden lying next to his bed made of hay.

"Cayden are you okay?" Cass's mom asked as she came over to the cell. He looked like he was in incredible pain.

"Am I still alive?" Cayden asked.

Cass's mother cupped her hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I forgot that the dog whistle effects you."

"It-it's fine," Cayden said grabbing his head and standing up.

Cass's mother took a set of keys she stole years ago from her pocket and unlocked the cell door.

"Where did you get those keys?" Cayden asked.

"It's a long story."

Cass's mother helped Cayden out of the hideout by unlocking the cage on the ceiling and they both came out on top of a hill.

As soon as Cayden's skin hit the sun his yellow eyes turned back to brown, his wolf ears faded, and all of his claws became unnoticeable.

"It's morning?" Cayden asked.

"Of course," Cass's mother replied.

"How was I still a werewolf than?"

"Why do you have so many questions?" Cass's mom asked.

"Sorry."

When Cass's mother and Cayden made it back to the cave they explained everything that happened the night before.

"You're a werewolf now?" Alex asked.

"I hope it doesn't change anything," Cayden said grabbing Alex's hand.

"Of course it doesn't," Alex replied putting her other hand on his.

"How do we turn him back?" Isaac asked a little freaked about the whole werewolf thing.

"I might know a guy," Cass's mother said with a smile.

That afternoon the group followed Cass's mother through the woods and to the city.

"What are we doing here," Cass asked in a sharp tone.

"This is the city?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Cass answered. She looked over at her son but he was in one of the stores. Cass knew because she could see him through the glass window.

"This place is amazing!" Isaac yelled.

"Do you happen to know where the monastery is?" Cass's mom asked.

"You've been to the monastery?" Alex asked.

"I used to train there," Cass's mother replied.

"So do us and our parents," Cayden told her.

"So you know where it is?" Cass asked.

"Route 23," Cayden replied pointing to the way to the street.

"Let's go, then," Cass's mother said starting to walk to the street. "Isaac we're leaving."

Isaac came out of the store with sunglasses, a Lloyd t-shirt, a baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it, and a red bandana.

"How did you get that when you don't even know what money looks like?" Cass asked her son.

"I had to pay for these?" Isaac asked.

Cayden looked at Isaac for a minute then shrug and started to run over to the monastery.

Once they got to the monastery Cass's mother went to Jay and Nya's room and started to look for something. Alex went over to the training equipment and tried to teach Isaac how to fight with his eyes closed while Cayden went to help Cass's mother look for whatever she was looking for.

Cass's mother looked in a secret storage area in the roof which not even Jay and Nya knew about.

"How do you know what this place is? When were you even here? What's your name?" Cayden asked her.

"A man named Wu took me here when I was about fifteen years old," Cass's mother replied, " and my name is Libby Wright."


	9. Answers

Chapter VIII: Answers

"Wu took you here?" Cayden asked. "Does that mean you were an elemental master?"

Libby nodded.

"What element did you have?" Cayden asked. He was getting very interested in this mysterious person.

"Master Lloyd will probably want to hear this," Alex said using her shadow element to travel right behind Libby and Cayden.

Libby screamed and Cayden laughed at her fright towards Alex.

"Sorry," Alex said.

"You guys are elemental too?" Libby asked.

"I was," Cayden replied, "until my uncle took my powers away from me."

"I'm Alex. The elemental master of shadow," Alex told Libby.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't fix, then," Libby said.

"What do you mean?" Cayden asked.

"If you can learn to control your new powers then we can steal your power back from your uncle and you'd be the most powerful werewolf."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," Alex said.

"It...should be...fine," Libby said nervously.

"This is going to bad," Cayden whispered to his yang.

Before leaving the monastery Libby quickly took a scroll out of the secret compartment.

"We're already leaving?" Isaac asked as they were leaving.

"We have to train Cayden," Alex replied.

"I want to check something out first," Libby said.

Meanwhile the rest of the ninja were searching for Jamie's cell.

"Guys! I found the cells," Dracozu said through the intercom.

"I discovered your cordinance," Micah replied. "I'm sending them to you now."

All of the ninja, including Alex and Cayden got the cordinance.

Once all of the ninja except Alex and Cayden came to where Dracozu was they were about to find Jamie's cell when Kiki asked, "Where is Cayden and Alex?"

"I haven't seen him since..." Cole started to trail off.

"Since what?" Kyle asked.

Cole looked at Kyle for a second.

"You look so much like Kai!" Cole said.

"Since what?" Kyle repeated.

"Alex got hurt and Cayden went to help her," Cole told the group.

"How hurt?" Skylor asked.

"I couldn't tell. I had to distract the guard," Cole replied.

"We're right here. Can't we just get Jamie and go?" Akita asked. She sounded frustrated and worried.

"Don't worry, Akita. We'll get her," Lloyd said putting a hand on Akita's shoulder.

"Cayden is good at knowing what to do. He should be fine without us for now. Right?" Jay asked.

Everyone didn't seem convinced, but they were right there so the ninja ran through the hall of cells until they found Jamie's.

"Are you alright?" Kiki asked coming up to the cell.

"I'm fine," Jamie said. "Chuck has been to busy looking for you that he forgot all about me."

"Good," Nya said.

Cole triggered his earth punch and punched the cell door.

"It isn't made out of vengestone?" Nya asked.

"Just these chains," Jamie replied.

Kiki reached into her pocket and took a key she made that was used to unlock literally every chain made out of vengestone and took Jamie's chains off.

"Thanks," Jamie said rubbing her wrists. Suddenly Akita and Lloyd grabbed Jamie into a huge hug.

"We need to get to Alex now," Dracozu said.

While Cayden and his group were on their way back to the cave Cayden got Dracozu's cordinance.

"What's that?" Libby asked pointing to the glowing dot on Cayden's phone.

"It's like a GPS. It tells us how to find my brother, Dracozu," Cayden explained.

"Would the rest of your friends be there?" Libby asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"We should probably head over there first," Libby said.

"Mom!" Cass said sounding worried.

"What?" Libby asked.

"I wouldn't want to bring Isaac."

"Huh?" Isaac asked. "I could take care of myself."

Alex took her sai blade out of her belt and showed it to Isaac. "What is this?" she asked him.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"You're staying at the cave," Cayden instructed.

"Come on!" Isaac yelled.

"You guys go back home. I'm going with Cayden and Alex," Libby told her daughter.

As the other ninja were trying to escape from Chuck's lair they heard footsteps coming behind them. Sarah was holding on to her mother's hand when she heard the footsteps. She looked behind her and saw Cayden and Alex.

"Cayden!" Sarah yelled.

The rest of the ninja turned around, and Libby, who was hiding behind the railing on the upper level, was able to get a better glimpse of the ninja.

Libby looked at Jay for a second. She recognized his electric blue eyes and his smile she remembered seeing everyday when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Jayson?" Libby asked aloud. She was a little to loud, though, and Chuck, who was standing only a few yards behind her heard what she said. Causing the ninja to be caught.

"Off so soon?" Chuck asked coming in front of the ninja.

"Twenty years and you still won't let me leave?" Cole asked.

Chuck didn't answer. Instead he took Cole's hammer off of his back and started attacking the ninja. Kai immediately grabbed Kyle and Sarah and ran all the way to one of the cells with them. He opened one of the empty cell doors and put the kids in there.

"You'll be safe in here," Kai told them. "I'll come back to get you soon."

Kai then went back to the fight to see most of the ninja struggling. Jay was lying on the ground with a bad cut on his leg, Zane was trying to get his hand unstuck from some ice, Nya along with Kiki, Cayden, and Alex were tied up to a rope hanging from the ceiling, and Cole was nowhere to be seen.

Micah, Jamie, Pixal, Skylor, Lloyd, and Akita were the only ones still standing. Akita was in her wolf form biting Chuck's leg, Micah and Skylor were trying to drag Jay to safety, Jamie kept shooting her destructive power at Chuck, and Pixal and Lloyd were fighting back as best as they could.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"We're setting the trap," Cole's voice came from behind Kai. Kai turned around but couldn't see Cole.

"Ghost," Kai thought.

"Either fight with Pixal and Lloyd or help Jay," Cole informed him. Kai decided to help Jay while Cole finished whatever plan he was acting.

Suddenly, Chuck tried to punch something behind him. Cole appeared right where Chuck was trying to punch.

"Looking for me?" Cole asked.

He possessed Chuck and said to his friends, "Pretending to be Chuck will help us win this fight," Cole said. "I can order his army to do what we need them to do. I can free any prisoners, and we can all stay safely here," he said untying Nya, Cayden, and Alex. As soon as Nya was free she ran over to where Jay was dragged to and helped him up. She helped him over to where the rest of the ninja were and Kai melted the ice on Zane's hand.

"And your earth power along with Chuck's werewolf power will be an incredible asset to the team," Cayden said.

"How do you know what that means?" Kiki asked.

"Listening to you speak all these years helped me with my studies," Cayden replied.

"Isn't that your power now?" Cole asked.

"Do you even know why you're here?" Libby asked jumping down from the ledge she was on.

"What the heck!" Kai said when she jumped next to him.

"Sorry," Libby said. "I'm Libby, and I can explain everything."

"You explain something to me?" Kiki asked.

"Kiki," Nya said threateningly.

"There they are!" one of Chuck's guards said. The rest of Chuck's guards were behind him.

Cole cleared his throat while he was still possessing Chuck so he could sound like his brother.

"Don't worry," Cole said in Chuck's voice, "They are going to help me get my brother's power. They are in no use when they are suffering in a cell."

"But Master...," the guard started.

"But nothing!" Cole told him. "You obey me, and I will not have you questioning my judgement. I want you to leave us in peace. Finding my answers could take days."

"Oh come on!" Dracozu complained.

The guards then left leaving the ninja alone.

"So, you can tell us why I'm here?" Cole asked facing Libby now.

Libby nodded.

"A few years after Ninjago was first created four people were gifted with the four elements. Fire, ice, earth, and lightning. They were to survive through the generations, but the master of lightning passed away before she had any children. Since her power couldn't survive through generations she became a ghost. Her one duty was now to be the source of the lightning power. She went and became part of her sister. Becoming the source of her sister's power.

"But if there were only four elements how do I have power?" Skylor asked.

"Over the years enemies became more powerful. More people were gifted with elemental powers. That is why powers such as amber and shadow exist," Libby replied.

"Sweet," Alex said.

"How do you know all of this?" Jay asked.

"I study," she replied.

Later, the ninja and Libby went back to Chuck's room to figure out a plan.

"What if you just stay in Chuck's body so he doesn't bother us again?" Jamie asked.

"He's already fighting against me I can't hold on to my brother forever," Cole replied.

"What if you gave yourself up to the police?" Lloyd suggested. "Then you could free Chuck and become Chuck's power again."

"Wait what?" Cayden asked.

"Cole wouldn't be able to get through the vengestone that the prison cells are made of after he freed Chuck," Pixal mentioned.

"What if we snuck into Kryptarium and changed the door to one of the cells?" Kiki suggested.

"We can do that?" Alex asked.

"I know a thing or two about sneaking into hard to reach places," Jamie said putting her mask on. The rest of the ninja's kids followed her lead, and started to leave, when they realized Cayden wasn't following them.

"Aren't you going too?" Jay asked.

"If this plan works then you'll leave again," Cayden told Cole.

Cole nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but we need to defeat Chuck, and you need your power back."

"I need you," Cayden replied.

Cole looked down from his son causing Cayden to leave.

"I'll figure out a way for none of this to happen. You'll see I'll bring you back. I know I will," Cayden promised. He then left Chuck's lair, and ran as far away as he could, so he could think.

"What do I do?" Cayden asked. He put his back against a tree and sat down. "I have to think of something. I can't lose him again."

Suddenly, a newspaper flew onto Cayden's face.

"Earlier today the giant beetle that has terrorized people so long in the Desert of Doom has released many items it has swallowed. Many treasures and legend has it that a genie lamp was here too," Cayden read.

"A genie lamp?" Cayden asked himself. "I could wish that Chuck never hurt my father and everything will be okay."

Cayden pressed a button on a bracelet on his arm, which called his motorcycle to him. The bike was brown with orange highlights all around it. It wasn't that big, but ninja didn't like calling attention to themselves to much. Or...at least they shouldn't.

Cayden then mounted his bike and drove all the way to the Desert of Doom.


	10. Foolish Choices

Chapter IX: Foolish Choices

"Cayden isn't coming back. Is he?" Alex asked.

"Most likely not," Micah answered.

"Should we go look for him?" Nya asked.

. "Why is that even a question?" Cole asked.

"Victory is right at our finguretips," Kiki mentioned. "If we stop to look for Cayden then..." "Chuck might become powerful enough to escape Cole," Dracozu finished.

"He's right," Kai said.

"What if one of us go to look for Cayden while the rest stay here?" Lloyd suggested.

"Who would go?" Skylor questioned.

Kiki looked up.

"I could go," she suggested.

"I'm not sure if I like that idea," Jay replied.

"Why? The main danger is right in this room," Kiki said.

"She's right," Cole admitted.

"We can contact her easier too," Nya mentioned. When the twins were younger they discovered that they had telepathy but only with each other.

"She is correct," Pixal said.

Jay nodded and Kiki went to the direction, which she last saw her adopted brother.

Meanwhile Cayden had just gotten himself to the Desert of Doom. Cayden looked around the immense desert and started to lose hope.

"How will I ever find the lamp?" Cayden asked himself.

Suddenly Cayden got a call on the intercom.

"Cayden, where are you?" he heard the familiar voice of his sister.

"I-I can't tell you," Cayden replied.

"Why not?" Kiki asked.

"Because I know that you won't approve."

So that Kiki wouldn't be able to find him Cayden took off the earpiece, dropped it to the ground, and stepped on it so it broke.

"I know how much you hate wishes," Cayden said before starting his search.

Cayden got back on his bike and drove through the desert until he found a small oasis.

"Sweet!" Cayden said. He drove up to the oasis and sat down there. It wasn't long until he started to take a nap.

"Cayden? Cayden?" Kiki asked through the intercom once he hung up. "Where is he?" She tried looking up the coridinance, but the signal was so faint she could only find which direction to go in.

Cayden woke up suddenly to the sound of roaring. He quickly took out his sword and stood up ready to defend himself if needed.

Suddenly a giant beetle came out of the ground and attacked him.

"At least I parked close," Cayden said referring to the story he had heard about "Bernie" before. He ran over to his bike and started to drive away. The beetle hot on his trail. Bernie jumped up to try and squish Cayden, but the boy moved out of the way before he could.

Suddenly Cayden got an idea. Cayden pressed a button on his bike causing spears to point to the front of the bike. With his weapons Cayden chased the giant beetle causing him to become scared. The beetle ran away while Cayden merely just followed.

"Straight to it's den," Cayden said to himself.

Cayden chased the beetle until it went into a ditch.

Cayden stopped his bike right next to the ditch. He got up and looked in to see so many different treasures. The hole smelled awful, though!

Cayden whistled to get the bug's attention so it'd get away from the treasure.

"Hey you nasty bug! Come and get me!" Cayden yelled. He went back on his bike and lured the beetle away from the ditch. After a while he noticed a cluster of rocks. He drove under one of the rocks and left his bike there.

"Hope you like the taste of metal," Cayden told the beetle. He then sneaked away from the beetle back to the ditch full of treasures. He was shocked when he saw Kiki standing in the ditch holding the lamp he was looking for.

"How did you find me?" Cayden asked as he climbed into the hole.

"I should be asking you the same question," Kiki replied.

"I thought I made it clear earlier," Cayden replied a bit harsh. "Will you give me the lamp?"

Kiki shook her head, fear clear in her eyes.

"Me giving this lamp to you is a foolish as making a wish myself," Kiki replied.

"Don't you remember what Jay said? He made a wish that was said from the heart. That's why Nadakhan gave him what he wanted," Cayden explained.

"You're not thinking clearly, Cayden. Everything was fine before Chuck came. I beg of you, realize this is a mistake and come back home with me."

Cayden walked over to his sister looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm thinking as clear as I've always thought. I've always felt left out when I see you with Jay or Micah with Zane. All I've ever wanted was a father and this," Cayden grabbed the lamp from Kiki, "is the only thing that can give me what I've always wanted."

"You do have a father," Kiki told him.

"Jay was never my father," Cayden replied before getting on his bike and driving away again.

Back at Chuck's lair the ninja were trying to figure out what to do about getting into Kryptarium.

"Why do we have to wai for Kiki when we can just remove the door ourselves?" Alex asked.

"For once I agree with you," Dracozu replied. "I want to get into some action.."

"The kids are right," Kai mentioned. "Why wait when they or us could just go and do something. It'd be quicker too."

"Can we go?" Dracozu asked his mother.

"Fine by me," Nya replied.

Jamie, Alex, Micah, and Dracozu started to head out, when Dracozu stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Micah asked his friend.

Dracozu didn't answer right away. Instead he had a look of fear written all over his face. His breathing started getting heavier and when Jay put a hand on his shoulder he immediately jumped.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Cayden as the djin lamp," Dracozu replied.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Djin lamp?" Lloyd asked.

"A djin is an evil genie. Twisting the words of every wish made to him," Zane explained.

"One hasn't been seen for many centuries," Pixal mentioned.

"More like a couple decades," Nya whispered.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"There's something we've been meaning to tell you," Nya said.

"You haven't told them yet?" Dracozu asked clearly surprised.

"Do you remember that time on the hospital roof, when Nya hated me for like a split second and then all of the sudden she loves me and knows airjitzu?" Jay asked ignoring his son.

"Sort of," Lloyd replied. The rest of the ninja gave mixed responses. Since they couldn't remember the events that happened with Nadakhan they also forgot most of that day.

"Well, that period imbetween the moment Jay told me to take his hand and when I did airjitzu was actually five months," Nya replied.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Well..." Jay started.

"When we were caught by Dareth on the hospital roof Clouse managed to release a djin named Nadakhan, who was in love with a woman named Dilara who looked a lot like me. So, Nadakhan tricked everyone, me and Jay into wishing ourselves away so he could make a floating version of Ninjago. After Jay rescued everyone Nadakhan married me so he could get infinite wishes. After that one of his former crew members shot him with something called tiger widow venom that weakened Nadakhan and killed me," Nya explained.

"I then wished that no one ever found the lamp and everything was back to normal," Jay finished since Nya wasn't completely sure what happened next.

"Any questions?" Nya asked.

Everyone except for Micah and Dracozu raised their hands.

"Who told you?" Dracozu whispered to Micah.

"Kiki," Micah replied.

"Yes, the guy with the stupid hair?" Nya asked pointing at her brother.

"First of all, my hair isn't stupid and second, WHAT THE HECK!" Kai replied.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Cole asked.

"Are you sure this isn't some crazy dream you had?" Alex asked.

"It does make since how Nya was able to do airjitzu if it was a period of five months that was erased," Pixal replied.

"So, you took five months of our lives away?" Lloyd asked.

"It was a different timeline," Jay replied.

"You guys are missing the point!" Dracozu yelled. "The reason Cayden even has the lamp is because he wants to wish Uncle Cole back."

"He wants to make a wish?" Jay yelled.

"That doesn't make since," Nya said. "We already told Cayden about Nadakhan."

The room was silent for a minute until Cozu mentioned, "Kiki says that she can handle Cayden so we can take care pf Chuck." Cozu didn't seem convinced, though, and the rest of the ninja seemed unsure as well.

"Me, Jamie, Alex, Skylor, Jay, and Cole will help with apprehending Chuck while the rest of you can go straighten Cayden out.

"Wouldn't it be better if I went to help with Cayden?" Cole asked.

"Probably, but we need you to keep Chuck's posession underway," Lloyd explained.

"See you soon," Nya said giving Jay a kiss goodbye before leaving with the rest of the group.

"Please don't do anything foolish, Cayden," Jay said.


	11. Apprehension

Chapter X: Apprehension

"Cayden is such a jerk!" Jamie said as the ninja were on their way to Kryptarium.

"I don't understand why he would do this," Alex said.

"He probably thinks that what worked for me will work for him," Jay replied.

"If he twists the words of those he meets than why is Nya still here?" Skylor asked.

"I think it was because he was to weak to think straight," Cozu replied.

"Why would he be to weak?" Alex asked.

"There's a type of spider called a Tiger Widow which has poison so powerful that one drop could kill a man but it weakened Nadakhan," Cozu explained.

"That's how it killed your mom?" Jamie asked.

Dracozu just looked at his friend and nodded.

"If the Tiger Widow venom is what weakened him before than shouldn't we just get it again?" Skylor asked.

"He hasn't been released yet, though," Jay said. "Why risk our lives when we can just straighten him out, right?"

"Is that why you're scared of spiders?" Dracozu asked.

As Jay gave some strange answer on his phobia of spiders Dracozu reached into his backpack and took some pieces of scrap metal out.

"Isn't that heavy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Dracozu replied.

Jamie took a blow torch out of her bag and handed it to Dracozu. He then started using the blow torch to mold the separate pieces together until it made one long bar. It looked like it was part of a cage and if it was a door it would be the perfect size for someone to walk through.

"Now, all we have to do is sneak in and replace part of the cage with this bar so Cole can get out," Skylor said.

"Great!" Cole exclaimed.

All of the ninja (minus Cole) put their hoods and masks on and headed towards some trees so the police wouldn't spot them.

"Why are we hiding from the police?" Cole asked.

"Someone blew up one of the cells a few years back," Jay said pointing towards his son.

"I said I was sorry," Dracozu said devensively.

The ninja sneaked over to the top of Kryptarium where the inmates were staying outside.

"Why did we decide to come here in the middle of the day?" Jay asked.

No one paid any attention to Jay, though.

"What if we create a distraction?" Dracozu suggested.

"No!" Jay yelled.

"Could we blow up another cell?" Dracozu asked.

"Bad call," Cole said.

"I could flood the place."

"Do you have a problem?" Alex asked.

"No more than you," Dracozu replied.

"This isn't the time to fight," Jay said.

"Let's just be ninja," Skylor said. "Sneak in and sneak out."

Dracozu immediately jumped into the court. Since nobody noticed him he did a somersault to get behind a poll. He then sneaked through the door to the cells and ducked into one to hide. Soon after, the rest of the ninja followed Cozu through the prison. Jamie and Alex helped carry the metal bar to the cell and Skylor used a penny to distract the police long enough for them to get into the cell.

Once the ninja were safely hidden Skylor took a small chainsaw out of her bag.

"What are you waiting for? I thought we were going to remove the vengestone?" Dracozu asked.

"Chainsaw, right?" Alex asked.

"Oh," Dracozu realized.

"I think I know what to do," Jamie said. She put her black half mask on and sneaked into a vault.

A few minute later everyone in Kryptarium could hear an alarm go off.

"Someone's in the vault!" one of the officers called.

All officers on duty ran into the sound proof vault while Jamie sneaked back out and locked the door.

"Child's play," Jamie said.

She then went back to the empty cell that the other ninja were in and they got to work.

Jay used the chainsaw to remove a piece of the wall.

"This thing is so loud!" Jay complained.

"What do you expect?" Jamie asked.

Once the wall was gone all of the ninja, except for Cole, got out of the cell. They then used the blowtorch to add the metal bar onto the cell.

"Let go of him, Cole," Skylor said.

Cole stopped the possession on Chuck and escaped through the different area of the cell.

"How could you do this to me, brother!" Chuck yelled banging his fist on the cell door.

"You killed me. Remember?" Cole asked.

"I only wanted your power. Power that the first born should've had! Power that I should've had!" Chuck yelled.

"Only people who are worthy get elemental powers," Jay said.

"Not those who crave power," Dracozu finished.

"You'll regret this!" Chuck yelled as the ninja walked away.

As soon as everyone but Jamie was out of the prison, Jamie unlocked the vault and sneaked away.

Meanwhile the rest of the ninja were on their way to the Desert of Doom.

"I can't believe how irresponsible Cayden is being. After all we told him he still thinks this would work?" Nya started ranting. A habit she picked up from her husband after all of these years.

"How bad was it?" Kai asked referring to Nadakhan.

"You remember those nightmares I used to have?" Nya asked.

"And Jay had them too," Zane mentioned.

The ninja had a very dangerous job, but after thirty years nothing had ever effected them mentally. The fact that Jay and Nya used to have nightmares because of this guy was enough to make the rest concerned.

"My first mission!" Kyle yelled as he was holding on to his father's hand.

"Are you sure it's okay that they're coming?" Libby asked.

"It should be fine. Hopefully," Kai replied.

"Wait!" Lloyd suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Akita asked.

"What about Beo-Beo. Bernie. What about Bernie?" Lloyd asked.

"He's still around?" Kai asked nervously.

"Is Bernie your friend?" Sarah asked.

"No! Bernie is not our friend. In fact, he is the exact opposite!" Kai replied.

"And we should've brought vehicles," Nya said.

"What about the Samurai X suit?" Micah asked his mother.

"It still has not finished it's reboot after the last time we used it," Pixal explained.

Kai groaned at this.

The ninja kept walking through the desert for a long time until they found a giant sinkhole.

"What is this?" Nya asked.

The ninja looked inside the hole and saw so many treasures. Coins, gold, messages in bottles. It was interesting.

"This must be where Cayden got the lamp," Lloyd said.

Suddenly the ninja heard a roar behind them.

"Oh no," Micah said.

The ninja turned around to see none other than Bernie ready to attack.

"Bernie!" Sarah yelled running up to the beetle.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" Kai asked. He was about to run over, when he slipped and fell into the sinkhole.

Seeing that her brother was of no use Nya ran over to her niece to see that she was hugging the beetle's leg.

"What are you doing?" Nya asked.

"Bernie's my friend!" Sarah yelled, and the girl might of been right. As she was hanging on to the beetle Bernie was completely calm. Sarah climbed up onto the beetle's back, and he was still calm until Lloyd fell into the sinkhole and onto one of the treasures. Apparantally Bernie loves his treasure much more than a new, five year old friend. Bernie started rampaging like a bull.

"Sarah!" Kai yelled.

He tried jumping onto the beetle, but he threw him off before he could even get on. Luckily, Sarah had a tight grip on the bug so she was mostly safe. The ninja kept trying to calm the bug down with no avail.

Sarah soon got an idea. She started singing a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was scared or angry. Soon, the beetle started to calm down.

"It's working," Sarah said in a softer voice than usual.

"Guys?" the ninja heard Kiki asked.

As soon as the beetle saw Kiki, he went crazy again.

"I can fix this!" Cayden yelled. He pulled out the lamp and was about to rub it, when Kiki tackled Cayden to the ground. How she managed to do so, nobody knows.

"I'm not letting you make a wish!" Kiki yelled with the lamp now in her hands.

"We don't have time for this," Cayden said jumping off the cliff he was on and landed on the beetle's back. Kiki put the lamp in the small bag on her back and followed her brother.

Cayden grabbed Sarah and slid down the beetle's leg with her and carried her to her brother behind a rock. While Cayden was helping Sarah Kiki was trying to drive the beetle away. She took an arrow out of her pack and stuck it in between two of his scales and managed to drive him away from the rest of the ninja.

"I hope Kiki's okay," Cayden said once everything seemed normal again.

"You didn't seem to care earlier," Micah objected.

"My wish would only effect me," Cayden shot back.

"Whatever you say," Kiki replied as she was coming back. She seemed a little out of breathe.

"Are you alright?" Micah asked.

"I'm-okay," Kiki replied.

"And now you," Kai said turning to face his adopted nephew.


	12. A Fallen City

Chapter XI: A Fallen City

"And now you," Kai said as he turned to face his adopted nephew.

All of the ninja, who were there started coming closer to Cayden, which freaked him out a little.

"You have a lot to explain, kid," Kai told him.

"What were you thinking taking that lamp?" Kiki asked.

"We told you everything!" Nya came close to tears. If there was anything she feared it was Nadakhan, and her son was trying to bring him back!

"I just want my dad back," Cayden told her.

"You have one here," Nya replied.

"Do I?"

Cayden got up and walked over to his little sister.

"I can't give you the lamp," Kiki told him.

"It will work! I know it will work!" Cayden said confidently.

"You'll never find out," Kiki mentioned.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm not letting you have it!"

Cayden lunged at Kiki trying to get the lamp while the rest of the ninja helped Kiki.

"Hey hey hey!" Jay yelled. "What's going on here!"

"Jay?" Nya asked.

"Why are you all fighting Cayden?" Jamie asked.

Cayden put his hands in the air as a signal that he was giving up. The fighting stopped, and the ninja greeted the other ninja.

"That was a lot quicker than I expected," Kiki mentioned.

As the ninja were talking Cayden tried to get away, but Micah grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"We need to get back to the monastery, right?" Cayden asked.

"The monastery is the other way," Micah told him pointing in the opposite direction. "That way is Ignacia."

"Then maybe I want to visit the blacksmith shop," Cayden said.

"What are you really doing?"

"There's an abandon shack in Ignacia that I want to go to so I can make my wish," Cayden admitted.

"It is illogical to make a wish from Nadakhan. He will twist your words and either make everything worse or you will pay deeply," Micah told him.

"I don't care. As long as my dad is back."

"And if you never see him when he is?"

"At least he'll be alright."

"You think you are being selfless, but you may hurt the others."

Cayden pushed Micah out of the way and started running in the direction of the small village he knew so well.

"Well, I guess it's time we go home now that I have the-" Kiki stopped talking. She felt her pockets for the cursed lamp, but it was no where to be found.

"Please don't tell me he got it," Dracozu said.

"We're not supposed to lie," Kiki said as she was starting to freak.

"Great! That's just great! Now Cayden is trying to release my worst enemy from his stupid prison, we're all about to die, and none of us can do anything about it!" Jay screamed.

"Not to mention the fact that he's totally psycho!" Kiki yelled.

"Hey!" Alex yelled, "That's my yin we're talking about!"

"Where is Cayden?" Sarah asked.

Everyone looked to where Cayden used to be, but instead they saw Micah.

"Where is Cayden?" Akita asked him.

"He left," Micah replied looking over to the direction he went.

"That is the way to Ignacia," Pixal mentioned.

"What are we waiting for then," Kai started to run after Cayden, but Micah tripped him.

"Taking the lamp by force hasn't been working. We need a more subtle approach," Micah explained. "From one who knows him well, and one who he's not angry with."

"So, I'm out," Jay said.

"Shouldn't I talk to him? He's my son after all," Cole mentioned.

"We'll be nearby for extra measures," Lloyd told him.

* * *

Cayden went to his grandparents blacksmith shop a lot when he was younger, and Ray had taken him exploring the old houses. They found an abandon shack there, which Cayden thought now as the perfect place to make a wish. No one lives within a mile from the place. Even if the wish backfires no one should get hurt, and he'll put the djin back in his stupid lamp.

Once Cayden got to the shack he banged himself up against the door until it finally opened.

"That was one stuck door," Cayden told himself. He put the lamp on the floor in front of him and closed his eyes as if he was thinking about what to do. He wasn't sure whether he should make the wish or not. He lost his father, but if this genie- or djin was really as crushing as the storied told, maybe it'd be better if he didn't.

"Cayden?" Cayden heard someone ask behind him.

"Dad?" he asked. He looked behind him to see the orange ghost standing in the doorway. The moon was shining behind him, which caused the man to wince. Being a werewolf stinked. Cole ran up to his son to try and help him, but he couldn't be helped. It hurt a lot less after a couple times of his transformation, and after a while he had the fangs, the yellow eyes, the wolf ears, and the grey and white tail. He thought he was ugly, but Cole admired the way he dealt with it so well. "What are you doing here?" Cayden asked as he regained his composure.

"I'm worried about you," he replied as he sat down next to his son. Even though the man was a ghost Cayden could still feel his father. Just, cold and lifeless. It gave him the creeps, and Cole couldn't feel a thing. No temperature, no breath, not even the cool breeze that used to calm him when he was upset. "How do I always end up a ghost?" Cole thought to himself.

"We're both supernatural creatures now," Cayden mentioned. "Ugly creatures feared b all who see them. I'm at the same level as the man who killed you, and I can hardly control myself anymore. That's why I have to make this wish. If I can't control myself than I have to get it out before I hurt someone. And maybe I can save you in the process." Cayden was fighting tears now. He hated living without his dad by his side. He never knew his mother. He never knew his father until now. Maybe he can finally get one back, and who knows. Maybe he can get her back someday, as well.

"You know, I never found out what happened at the end of that show," Cole mentioned.

Cayden laughed a little. He, suddenly smelled something. Like, smoke? Cayden got up and looked around the shack. He then looked out the window, and a shock of horror hit him straight in the chest.

"Fire!" Cayden said.

Cole immediately ran outside to see the village burning down!

"What the heck happened!" Cayden yelled as he came outside. He didn't even bother to hide himself.

He could see Dracozu and Micah using their powers to put out most of the flames, but it was to late. The flames had already spread to too much of the city. Near the edge of the village Cayden and Cole could see Kyle near Ray, Maya, Kai, Nya, and Jay crying.

Cayden had a pretty good idea of what happened. Kyle had always had trouble controlling his powers. He was always setting a lot of random things on fire. That's why Dracozu and Micah were always babysitting him. Now that Kyle was older his power didn't go out of control to much. It was only when he was frightened that it got out of control.

Cayden was angry at his cousin now. Really angry, but he didn't go over to him for fear that he would say or do something bad.

"Do I have to explain this!' Kiki yelled coming over to Cayden.

"Can I help?" Cayden asked her.

"Put this on and help anyone who's still in their houses," Kiki yelled throwing a hooded jacket at him.

Cayden put the jacket on and ran into one house where a little girl was and brought her to safety.

As soon as that mess was over Cayden came back over to the rest of the group. All of the people that they saved were behind them, Kyle was on a silent guilt trip, and the entire village had been burned down.

"I don't believe it," Dracozu said looking at all of the massive destruction.

"It's alright, Kyle," Kai said putting a comforting hands on his son's shoulder.

"But it's not," Cayden said.

"Cadyen!" Nya scolded.

"What? You're going to be mad at me for saying what I think? I've always hated keeping my feelings in for so long. Having to put on a front all of the time, and now you're going to stop me from saying that you guys have taken everything from me. All I want to do is make one wish, and now this kid, who has no idea how to use his powers, nearly killed everyone here including my grandparents!" Cayden yelled.

"Fascinating!" Kiki said talking about her adopted brother.

"How is any of this a good thing!" Jay screamed.

"It seems Cayden's new form is causing behavior changes," Kiki mentioned.

"That's not good," Alex said.

"Yeah, but I can study his new form," Kiki said excitedly, "I can help him!"

"You could help him if he stayed in one place," Skylor mentioned pointing towards the abandon shack that Cayden had just sneaked off to.

"Cayden! Wait up!" Kiki yelled as she ran after them.


	13. A Promise Made

Chapter XII: A Promise Made

"Cayden!" Kiki yelled as she followed her adopted brother back to the shack.

"Can you stop trying to talk me out of this?" Cayden asked. "I've already made up my mind. You can't stop me."

Tears were starting to come to Kiki's eyes. She felt like she was losing everything. She was only five years old when she was told of Nadakhan. The story scared her, and she was so glad that her family was safe now. She felt betrayed by Cayden for even wanting to see him.

Cayden saw the fear in Kiki's eyes. He felt horrible for putting her in this position.

"If this goes wrong, will you promise me one thing?" Cayden asked her.

"Anything," Kiki replied.

"I want you to make sure that on May 11, 2041 in the timeline that I will wish for Dad to come back in. Will you make sure that you'll tell me if it backfires or not?"

"How would I do that?" Kiki asked.

"You and Micah are smart. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I'll try, but you need to give me some time."

"I already gave you the date," Cayden told her.

"That's only a week from now," Kiki protested.

"Would you rather me make the wish now?" Cayden asked.

Kiki looked down. This was her adopted brother she was talking to. The one who taught her how not to give up. The one that taught her everything she needed to know about becoming a ninja. The one who went to the end of Ninjago just so that she could live another day without sickness.

"I promise I'll try," Kiki told him.

"Thank you," Cayden said.

"Hold up. I'm not finished yet. I promise that I'll try as long as you promise to heal yourself from this form before you make the wish."

Cayden looked at his wolf form, which was now fading a little due to the rising sun.

"I'll talk to Libby about it, then."

"Thank you," Kiki said before giving her adopted brother a hug and leaving the shack.

* * *

"So, did you talk him out of it?" Cozu asked Kiki once she got back.

"No, but I bought us some time," Kiki explained. "I made him promise to cure his werewolf form before making the wish. If this is just him thinking irrationally because of his emotional differences then he won't release the djin. Meanwhile, I'm going to need your help with something, Micah."

"What do you require my help for?" Micah asked.

Once the sun had risen, and Ninjago City had woken up, Kiki and Micah went to Borg Tower to ask if Cyrus Borg about their plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Micah asked her. "If you go to a different timeline you may effect your existence in it."

"Cayden making a wish could effect any of our existences. Plus, I can't go back on my promise."

"Very well, then," Micah replied with a slight smile on his face. Kiki smiled back, and the two went into Borg Tower.

* * *

As soon as the two were in Borg Tower some sort of crazy alarm sounded. Micah immediately ran over to the elevators and pushed a button next to the elevator, turning off the alarm.

"I am so sorry about that," Cyrus Borg said as he exited the elevator. "With everything that has happened in Ninjago through the decades I've added a security system to the building that hasn't been working very well lately. Micah!" he exclaimed when he noticed his grandson standing next to him. "How nice of you to come! And Kiki! Come, come! There's something I must show you. Are your parents with you?"

"No," Kiki answered as they were walking into the elevator.

Borg pressed the button for the 100th floor and wheeled himself into his workshop. He then showed them a tiny device. It was completely silver with a red light on the side of it and two grey buttons at the top. The one on the bottom much larger than the other.

"What is it?" Kiki asked.

Borg put the device in Micah's hand so he could guess. It was one of his favorite things to do. His grandfather would give him three guesses to what his new invention was, and if he guessed correctly he would be able to take it back home with him.

"Is it a new suit remote?" Micah guessed.

"Wow!" Borg exclaimed. "You're getting better at this."

Micah smiled as he looked down at his new item.

"Can I try it?" Kiki asked.

Micah handed the remote to her, and she immediately pressed the bigger button to reveal a hologram showing a bunch of different clothes.

Kiki put her hand up to the hologram and started flipping through the clothes until she found one she liked. She pressed the small button and did some spinjitzu until her ninja suit was replaced with a beautiful, light blue dress. It went up to her knees and had a silver necklace and hoop earings.

"I thought you weren't into dresses," Micah mentioned.

"I was just trying it out," Kiki said before doing more spinjitzu and changing back to her original outfit.

Kiki handed the remote back to Micah and wouldn't let go for a second.

"Is there any other reason you lovebirds came here?" Borg asked.

Kiki and Micah started blushing violently before Kiki finally said, " We need a way to get to a different timeline. If that's even possible."

"Kiki Walker, Master of Lightning has an I.Q. of, and knows every aspect of programming like the back of her hand doesn't think it's possible to barry between timelines?" Borg asked.

"So, you can do it?" Kiki asked.

"Does it exist yet?" Borg asked.

"No," Kiki replied.

"That would make things harder," Micah stated.

"Or would it?" Borg asked. "All we need is a time crystal and a laser. "

"A what?" Kiki asked.

"A time crystal is a magical item that shows different time zones," Micah explained.

Kiki looked at Micah for a minute. She was always annoyed when she didn't know more than people.

"Will we be able to travel through it?" Kiki finally asked.

"You will need something fast to barry," Borg said.

"My bike should work," Kiki said before pressing a button on her bracelet to call the vehicle.

"The crystal is downstairs," Borg said as he wheeled over to the elevator.

* * *

Once they were downstairs Micah grabbed the crystal, and Kiki grabbed the laser before the three went outside.

"Ready?" Micah asked as Kiki was getting on her bike.

"Let's do this," Kiki replied.

Micah positioned the laser while Borg held the crystal. Micah hit the crystal with the laser, which bounced off to her bike.

"What do you see?" Borg asked.

"There are a bunch of options of different timelines," Kiki replied. "One says, 'Unnamed Alternate Non-existence Timeline'."

"Sounds like the documents on my computer," Micah mentioned.

"I'm just gonna hit it and go!" Kiki yelled.

"Now, to barry between timelines, you have to reach speeds of over twelve hundred miles per hour," Borg explained.

"What?" Kiki and Micah asked.

"I thought you wanted to help your friend?" Borg asked.

"Well, it's a good thing that this thing has no limits," Kiki said nervously.

Kiki started the gas on her bike and started driving so fast that she disappeared. Actually, that was the crystal's doing.

"Will she be alright?" Micah asked his grandfather.

"She should be fine," Borg said just as Micah was hit with Kiki's bike, but Borg didn't notice. "Besides, she's smart enough to get along there. Micah?" he asked as he turned around to see a crashed bike, and Micah face into a nearby tree. "It didn't work?" Borg asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for asking," Kiki said as she helped Micah back up.

"Did it not work?" Borg asked.

"How long was I gone?" Kiki asked.

"Less than a minute," Micah replied.

"No," Kiki replied. "I was gone for almost nine months."

* * *

**I know I didn't explain what happened in the alternate timeline, but I'm working on a story to explain everything. Just give me some time. **


	14. Through the Ivory City

**So, season 13 of Ninjago was awesome, but it came out after I posted a lot of this story. So, I decided to do a chapter including Vania. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter XIII: Through the Ivory City

In the burnt down village of Ignacia, all of the ninja, old and young, (excluding Micah and Kiki) were just told Cayden's plan on releasing Nadakhan.

"So, you're not going to release him until you're cured of being a werewolf?" Jay asked, hoping that he heard Cayden right.

"And, I heard that Libby has a cure for me," he pointed out.

"Skylor, can you take Kyle and Sarah back to the monastery," Kai asked his wife.

"But, I don't wanna go," Kyle wined as his younger sister ran towards her mother.

"Sorry, buddy, but I can't have you're not getting hurt on my watch," Kai told his son before lightly pushing him to Skylor.

"I can stay, though, right, Dad?" Jamie asked Lloyd.

"If I said no, would you listen?" Lloyd asked.

"Probably not. I'm just making sure I'm not going to be disobeying you," Jamie replied.

Lloyd sighed as he looked over at Akita.

"You may come as long as you promise to stay in your hawk form during fights," Akita consented.

"Yes!" Jamie whispered to herself.

"So, we're all heading to Libby's again?" Alex asked.

"You and Cayden were the only ones there before," Cozu pointed out.

Cayden quickly went over to his yang and said to his brother, "I think you're gonna like it there."

Cozu smiled in a way that only he and his dad could and said, "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Once the ninja got to Libby's cave Cole asked, "She lives here?"

"Along with Cass and Isaac," Alex added.

"How can someone live in a cave?" Lloyd asked as he knocked on the door.

"Because it's not a cave," Isaac replied as he opened the door for the group. "It's just disguised as one so nobody will bother us. Come in."

The ninja were so surprised to see the inside of the house. It was definitely not what they were expecting.

"Is your grandmother here?" Cayden asked his new friend.

"No, she went out to the airforce base with my mom, but she said that if you guys came while she was gone to give you this," Isaac replied as he handed them a scroll. It was written in a strange language that the ninja couldn't understand.

"What does it say?" Akita asked as she looked over Cayden's shoulder to see the scroll.

"I don't know," Cayden replied.

"Can you read this, Isaac?" Cole asked.

"I can understand a few words that my grandmother tried to teach me," Isaac replied.

He took the scroll from Cayden and rolled it out on a nearby coffee table.

"You see here," he said as he pointed to a spot on the scroll three paragraphs down from the top. "This word says awaken, this one says moon, this says under moon, and the last sentence is a riddle written in our language. The words are just mixed up a little."

"Oh! I'm great at word puzzles," Jay pushed himself through the others to get a better few of the scroll.

It took awhile for Jay to figure out the first word, but once he figured that out, the rest was a piece of cake. He got a separate sheet of paper and wrote down, "In the mountains you must roam to claim this evil stone, then through the Withering Islands you must hike, to claim a crystal hidden in plain sight. Finally, when the wolf is all alone, place your items under the moon in the snow, the cure for your friend is what you seek but hurry for you have only three moon's peaks."

"What?" Alex asked.

"How would the scroll know when we read it?" Kai asked.

"A magic scroll, maybe?" Zane suggested.

"Negative," Pixal said after scanning it.

"Aren't you supposed to follow riddles like this in order?" Cayden asked.

"Usually, yeah," Cozu replied.

"So, what if it's three moons after we get the other items."

"Where are the other items, then?" Jamie asked.

"In the mountains you must roam to claim this evil stone," Akita read.

"Of course! What's the most mountanous area in Ninjago?" Cayden asked his birth father.

"Shintaro," Cole replied excitedly.

"And, Vania can probably tell us about whatever this evil stone is," Nya mentioned.

"We're finally going to meet Queen Vania?" Cayden asked hopefully.

"Yep," Cole replied.

* * *

The ninja took the Destiny's Bounty to Shintaro. While Cole hid himself below deck, Hailmar and the rest of the guards made sure they kept the ninja safe from the Dyer Bats.

"Thank you, Hailmar," Lloyd told the guard once they were in the city.

"You're welcome, Master Lloyd. The queen is right in the throne room," Hailmar replied.

Once Hailmar left, Cayden got Cole, and the group entered the palace.

"Queen," Lloyd said as he bowed to the ruler.

"Ninja!' Vania exclaimed. "Look at you, Cozu, Alex, Cayden! You're all so grown!" she exclaimed.

"We've met?" Cozu asked.

"You were too young to remember," Vania mentioned, "but I haven't met you two," she gestured towards Isaac and Jamie. "Let me guess, you're Lloyd's daughter?" she asked Jamie.

"That easy to tell, huh?" Jamie asked.

"Well, you look a lot like him and..." Vania stopped when she saw the orange ghost standing next to Cayden.

"Hi," Cole barely was able to make that out before Vania hugged him.

"I thought you were gone!" she told him.

"As you can see, he is just a ghost," Zane informed her.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Vania asked.

"My uncle," Cayden groaned.

"Chuck? Him again? He's not here, is he?" Vania sounded worried.

"He's in Kryptarium, but we have another problem that you might be able to help us with," Kai explained.

"Of course. What do you need?" Vania asked.

Isaac showed the queen the riddle Jay figured out.

"And, you are...?" she asked.

"Isaac," Isaac replied.

"Are you a ninja?" Vania asked.

"Oh no, I'm just help," Isaac replied.

Vania smiled and looked at the riddle.

"Evil stone?" she asked herself.

"Are there any evil artifacts you keep here?" Cozu asked.

Vania shook her head.

"We've only had one, and Cole destroyed it years ago."

"Quick! What was it called?" Cozu asked as he pulled out his phone.

"The Skull of Hazza D'ur," Vania replied.

Cozu looked it up and found a bunch of stuff about when the previous ninja defeated the Skull Sorcerer, but nothing on the actual skull.

"Why can't I find anything?" Cozu complained.

"I doubt you would be able to find everything about a hidden city on your phone," Alex mentioned.

"How would you even know I was using my phone?" Cozu asked.

"You never use that tone when you're doing anything else," Alex replied.

"There might be something on the skull in the library," Vania said as she led the ninja towards the palace library.

"Lead the way," Cole said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

As the ninja were following Vania, Cayden went up to Jay and asked, "How come Dad seems close to the queen?"

"They were in a bit of a relationship before Anna came," Jay replied.

"Sweet! You could've been a prince," Cozu whispered to his brother.

"Shut up!" Cayden whispered back, and Cole gave Cozu a look that made him want to.

* * *

Once they got to the library, Vania and the previous ninja started looking for the book.

"So, this is what royalty feels like," Cozu said.

"It's nice, I guess," Isaac mentioned.

"You guess? This is amazing!" Cozu exclaimed.

"And, Vania's so much nicer than that dumb princess in Kryptarium," Jamie scoffed.

Cozu just nodded quietly at that comment.

"I believe I have found it," Pixal announced from the other side of the room.

"Really?" Cayden asked hopefully as he ran towards the table Pixal had put the book on.

"What does it say?" Kai asked once the rest of the ninja came over.

"It says here that the Skull powered by a powerful stone the man it belonged to owned. It was an ancient evil that came from the core of the mountain," Vania told them.

"But-but, I destroyed it!" Cole said.

"It says here that it can't be destroyed," Vania replied.

"You destroyed the skull," Zane corrected, "but perhaps not the stone."

"It must still be in the mines, then," Jay said.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to look," Cole said.

* * *

Queen Vania led the ninja down into the mines where a new path was made so the people of Shintaro could visit the Munce and Geckles.

"This place has changed a lot since the last time we were here," Pixal mentioned.

Cayden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time since Chuck came, he felt at peace. He felt safe, and so did Cole.

* * *

Soon, the ninja came to a huge door covered in moss with two green colored creatures with spears guarding it.

"Mud, Meck, may we come in?" Vania asked them.

"Who are they?" Mud asked.

"You remember the ninja, don't you? They seek our help," Vania replied.

"I don't know if we've met before, but I'm Cayden, this is my yang, Alex, my brother Cozu, and friends Jamie and Isaac," Cayden explained.

The two guards looked at each other, then opened the doors to let Vania and the ninja in.

"Vania?" a familiar voice asked almost as soon as the ninja entered the Munce home. There were green lanturn, and a huge throne that looked like it was made of thorns. The voice belonged to a female Munce sitting on the throne.

"Queen Murtessa," Vania greeted.

"Ninja Jay?" Murtessa asked once she noticed him.

"Hey," Jay waved cheerfully.

Murtessa immediately got off of her throne and went up to Jay. She frowned when she saw Nya.

"And, Servant Yang," she said to Nya.

"Listen, because you should've over twenty years ago. First of all, I'm not a servant, and secondly, I'm his wife!" Nya told her.

"Yeah, well, can we not talk about this right now. Please!" Lloyd begged.

"What do you need, Ninja Jay?" Murtessa asked.

"Can you ask Vania that?" Jay asked.

Murtessa then turned to Vania and repeated the question. (Without the Ninja Jay, of course.)

"We're looking for the stone that powered the Skull Sorcerer's. Is there any chance you may have seen it?" Vania asked.

Murtessa thought about that for a moment before replying, "One of the Geckles in the Working Caverns. They were the ones who cleaned it after the fight.

"Thank you, Queen," Vania said before leading the ninja out of the room.

* * *

Vania then led the ninja down the tunnels until they got to an area with three other tunnels. Two of the tunnels were right next to the one they came out of, while the other was on the other side. Vania took the farthest one to get to a huge area with a lava waterfall and different Munce and Geckles mining, talking, and laughing.

The ninja followed Vania to a table, where Gleck and Murt were selling some tools.

"Queen! You came!" Gleck exclaimed.

"Mole?" Murt asked.

"It's still Cole," Cole replied as Cayden, Cozu, and Jamie started to snicker.

"How are you here?" Murt asked.

"Chuck accidentally released him when he tried to take Cayden's power, but don't worry, he's in Kryptarium now," Lloyd added when he saw the worried look on Gleck's face.

"What do you need?" Murt asked.

"We need the stone that used to belong to the Skull of Hazza Du'ur," Cayden replied. "Do you have it?"

"Why would you need that?" Gleck asked cautiously.

"Just, trust us," Kai said.

"We need it," Cole added.

Gleck looked under a rock and used a bucket to pick it up and hand it to the ninja.

"Great! How much?" Vania asked.

"The stone is free. We want that thing as far away from us as possible, but the bucket is one ruby," Gleck replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alex asked.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you want the rarest gemstone in the world for an old bucket?" Cayden asked.

"These buckets are our only means of survival. How do you think we harvest our moss?" Gleck asked.

"And eat our slope," Murt added.

"We don't have that, though," Jay protested.

"Well, I can't give you the stone without the bucket," Gleck said.

Cole thought for a moment. He knew exactly where to find a ruby, but he wasn't sure if he should give it to him. He looked over at his son. The son he didn't even know existed until a couple weeks ago but still loved with all of his heart. He had to cure him.

Cole took a deep breath before asking, "Would half a ruby do?"

"Yes," Murt said as Gleck nodded solemnly.

"A special discount for our hero would do," Gleck said.

Cole reached into his ghostly pocket and took out a very real ruby that was carved to look like half of the yin-yang medalion.

Nya gasped when she saw it.

"You're going to give him that?" Nya asked.

"But, that's all you have left of her," Kai protested.

"Are you sure?" Akita asked. "We can always go back and look for another."

"I'm sure," Cole replied before giving the geckle the ruby half.

Vania put a comforting hand on her friend's back as he looked down.

"She'd be proud of you right now," she told Cole.

Cozu then grabbed the bucket before they left the mountain.

* * *

Once they got back to the Throne Room Cozu started looking at the riddle again.

"Okay, where to next?" Jamie asked.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	15. Fly Away

**New chapter, and I'm going to be introducing a new character in this chapter so I really hope you like her. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XIV: Fly Away

The ninja were currently inside the palace of Shintaro trying to figure out their next plan of action.

"Where to next?" Jamie asked.

"Then through the Withering Islands you must hike, to claim a crystal hidden in plain sight," Nya read.

"Withering Islands? Is that a metaphor?" Cole asked.

"There is no island under that name," Zane mentioned.

"An island filled with poison?" Cozu suggested nervously.

"Cozu!" Jay and Nya yelled together.

"He might be right," Lloyd mentioned.

"Aw!" Jay moaned but was cut off by the sound of a clock chiming outside.

Everybody but Cayden rushed outside in the city. People were just waking up to see the clock striking for midnight. The chime could be heard throughout all of Ninjago as multiple clocks were doing so.

"That clock hasn't chimed in years," Vania told the group.

"Then, what's making it do that now?" Cole asked.

"That looks much different than any clock I've seen," Isaac said as he pointed up at the clock in the center of the city.

The clock only had three different markings on it, though. One was at the spot where the twelve would usually be, one at the seven, and one at the five. All three markings were in the shapes of moons. A third of the clock was now shining like the moon.

"G-guys?" they ninja heard over the intercoms. "Wh-where are you?" Kiki asked.

"Kiki!" Jay said excitedly. "We're in Shintaro. Do you think you guys can help us figure out this clock?"

* * *

"I've never heard a chime like this," Micah mentioned once the two were back in Shintaro. Once Vania got her people back into their homes they returned to the palace.

"What did the riddle say again?" Kiki asked as she took the paper from Cayden. "Three moon's peaks," she read.

"They're only three symbols on the clock, and they're all moons," Isaac mentioned.

"And there was a clock here so wouldn't it be logical to think that they're two other clocks?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd would be correct. There are two other historic places, both are famous for their clocks," Pixal explained.

"What are the areas?" Kai asked.

"One is on the Island of Lost Hope, and the other is on Gynim Mountain," Pixal replied.

"Island of Lost Hope?" Jay asked.

"Apparently, the island is in an area with so little rain that everything withers away," Micah explained.

"Good. We head there tomorrow morning," Lloyd told his team.

"Oh, yay! I'm tired," Jamie yawned as Vania led her to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

The next day, Vania had to send her guards to pull the ninja out of their beds. They were so comfortable no one wanted to leave. Finally, Cole and Cayden were the only ones left.

After a long while of silence the two heard the door open again.

"I don't wanna get up," Cayden moaned.

"Don't you have to solve the next riddle?" an unfamiliar female voice asked.

Cole slowly sat up from his bed to see a young, Shintaran girl who looked around the age of fourteen. She had black hair and violet eyes like most other Shintarans, and she was wearing a gown much like the one Vania wore when the ninja first met her.

"And you are...?" Cole asked hazily.

"I'm Princess Lonnie," she replied happily.

Cole fell out of his bed before quickly standing up to face the young princess.

"Did you say...princess?" Cole asked startled.

"Yep," Lonnie replied. She didn't seem to notice Cole's surprise.

"As in Vania's...daughter?" Cole asked.

"Yep, and Mom's waiting for you two in the Dining Hall," Lonnie replied before skipping out of the room.

Cole just stared at the door the girl just left through while his son started snickering behind him. Cole turned around to see Cayden watching his father with an amused face.

"Well, looks like somebody just got crushed," Cayden snickered.

"Seriously?" Cole asked as Cayden got off of the bed.

"I think you're missing the main point of that conversation," Cayden said.

"Which was?"

"Food! Duh!"

Cayden then shot out of the room and ran as fast as he could to where the other ninja were sitting.

* * *

Once Cole finally came and sat down, the ninja started talking about the clock again.

"If the riddle said we only have three moon's peaks that means that we only have two more nights before something happens," Kiki mentioned.

"Yeah, but what?" Cozu asked beside his sister.

"Hey, didn't you guys try to cure Chuck of his werewolf form once?" Vania asked the ninja.

"What?" Cole asked as Jay, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Zane, and Pixal started to nod.

"Why didn't you?" Vania asked.

"It was already too late," Nya replied.

"It was permanent," Kai realized before looking over at Cayden.

"Wait! So if we don't manage to do this in time then I'm gonna be stuck like this forever?" Cayden asked nervously.

"No," Cole replied. "We're going to figure this out in time."

"How long until will it take to get to the Island of Lost Hope?" Lloyd asked.

"A day if we use the Bounty," Micah replied.

"In the air?" Cozu asked.

Micah nodded.

"And then it would take three to reach Gynim Mountain from there," Zane added.

"Can't we make the Bounty go any faster?" Jay asked.

"I might be able to do something about that," Kiki replied, "but who knows how long that will take."

"So we're going to lose either way?" Alex asked.

Lonnie got up from her seat and whispered something to Vania.

"You really think that would work?" Vania asked to which her daughter nodded in excitement.

"What? What would work?" Cole asked still a little fazed by Lonnie's presence.

"Our wings are the fastest in Ninjago. It would definitely be difficult for you, but if we can adjust the wings to fit your body weight than you may be able to use those," Vania suggested.

"That was my idea," Lonnie announced as she raised her hand.

Kiki walked over to the rack of Shintaran wings and picked up one. She then examined it and said, "I think I might be able to tweak them a bit. Micah, help!"

Micah got up and went over to help Kiki as the other ninja watched and tried to help with their work a little bit. They used Jamie as the test subject as she tried out the new wings multiple times.

"Try 'em now," Kiki told her as she handed her the third set of wings.

Jamie managed to get her body into the air like last time, and she managed to fly around the room a few times with the help of Lonnie's guidance.

"Now try to focus on flapping your wings slower. Like how you move your arms," Lonnie instructed.

Jamie did so and managed to get a semi-graceful landing.

"Third times the charm," Cozu said excitedly.

Micah took into account everything they just did to fix the one Jamie wore so the two could make more for every member of the team.

* * *

It was noon when they finally finished, but they managed to do it.

"I hope this works," Kai said nervously once everyone had their wings on.

"It's just like moving any other part of your body," Lonnie explained before she flew up into the air and did some spins before she landed back on the ground.

Cozu tried to do the same thing, but the second he got into the air he crashed through one of the windows.

"I'll pay for that," Jay promised a little awkwardly.

Suddenly, Cozu broke another window on his way back into the room before he hit his head on the floor.

"And that," Jay said quietly.

"Sorry," Cozu called.

"Maybe they could use a guide?" Lonnie suggested to her mother.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Vania asked.

"I've been waiting for these people for forever, and I wanna help 'em," Lonni replied.

Vania sighed and said, "Okay. Just make sure that you don't get distracted like you usually do."

"I promise I won't," Lonnie replied.

Vania watched as the ninja flew away from her kingdom once again. Her daughter with them. She hoped with all of her heart that they would be able to help Cayden, and that Lonnie would be safe.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm probably only going to write three more chapters for this story. ****Anyway, please tell me what you thought about Lonnie, and this story so far. **

**Bye!**


	16. The Island of Lost Hope

**We're hitting the homestretch, now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter XV: Island of Lost Hope

* * *

"I don't get out of Shintaro very often. I'm usually in the palace with my mom or with my friend Gleck. He's funny, and he doesn't get offended when I throw rocks at him," Lonni told the others cheerfully. Since the trip to the island wasn't the quickest place to get to, Lonnie was telling the others about Shintaro.

"You enjoy throwing rocks at people?" Cozu asked as he slowly flew over to Lonni. He was still getting used to the wings.

"Just Gleck. His reaction is so calm, it's hilarious," Lonni replied. "Hey look! I see the island!"

The ninja looked in front of them to see a huge island. It's shores were scattered with trash and none of the plants were alive. It really did look hopeless.

"Well," Jay started, "that's depressing."

"It won't be once we get the crystal!" Kiki shouted before she dove down as fast as she could to the island.

After everyone was on the shore Lonnie started to help the only one left, Cayden.

"Thanks, princess, but I think I got it," Cayden told her as she tried to lead him down.

He flew just above the dirty sand, hoping to slow down enough to land on his feet, but he couldn't slow down causing him to crash into a dead, palm tree.

"Ah! Stupid tree!" Cayden screamed once he got up. He kicked the tree until it fell over causing a domino effect on a lot of other trees.

"Woah," Micah said as Cayden groaned in annoyment. He stomped over to a muddy rock and sat on it in frustration.

"You okay?" Nya asked once she sat beside him.

Cayden just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Don't give me that look," Nya told him.

"Sorry," Cayden mumbled as he started to look down.

Nya put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder causing him to look up.

"We'll fix you okay?" she told him. "I don't want you to lose your sensitive side. I've always loved that about you."

Cayden looked up to show a smile creeping up on him.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Suddenly, his smile went away, and instead it turned to concern. "Where's Lonnie?" he asked.

Everyone looked around, but she was no where to be found.

"She was a here a minute ago," Cole mentioned.

"Lonnie!" Zane called.

"Lonnie, where are you?" Cozu called.

"We have to find her," Alex said as Cayden took her hand to lead her through the woods.

"Don't worry, we will," he replied.

* * *

As the ninja were looking for her, Lonnie was trekking through the trees Cayden knocked over. It was a really long path, but that wouldn't stop Lonnie for anything. She wanted to help Cayden. He was sweet, strong, and pretty cute, in her opinion.

As Lonnie kept going, she noticed something shimmering in the distance. It was the only pretty thing on the entire island! She kept going and going, but the shiny thing never got closer to her. Finally, she decided to fly over to it. She got off of the ground and flew as fast as she could to get to it. She was going so fast, though, that she didn't have time to get out of the way of a huge spider web, and she got stuck in it!

` "Oh, I hope the spiders that made this are as friendly as Adam," Lonnie sighed right before hearing a screech. She looked cautiously above her to see a pretty big spider. It was bigger than Adam, but it wasn't as big as a Tiger Widow. "Please don't eat me," she begged. "I have food in my travel bag that may be of use to you, just don't eat me."

The spider didn't seem to like the idea of her travel food, though. It climbed closer to her to reveal a skeleton that he was previously sitting on.

"I wonder if I'll meet that guy soon," Lonnie mentioned.

The spider got so close to her that she could clearly see all of his scars on his face.

Suddenly, Lonnie heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. It seemed to scare the spider a little, and it wasn't until then that Lonnie realized that the spider only had seven legs.

"Who hurt you?" she asked as she held out her hand to him, only to have the spider screech at her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you-aah!" Lonnie screamed when the web gave way, and she fell to the ground. She looked behind her to see that an arrow had been shot from the bushes and destroyed the web.

She looked behind her to see a man with a brown, rugged beard, and hazel eyes come from the bushes. He wore a sleeveless shirt, which wasn't a mistake due to how muscular he was. At the sight of him, the spider gave another screech and ran away.

"Are you alright, young lady?" he asked as he held out a calloused hand to her.

"I'm fine," Lonnie replied as she let him help her up. "What are you doing out here? Isn't this place a little, well..."

"Dead?" the man asked. "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, I'm looking for a crystal that comes from this island. Me and my friends are trying to solve a riddle that will cure my friend from being a werewolf," Lonnie answered.

"Ah," the man sighed. "Well, I've lived here all me life, and we seem to get a lot of those here. The strange thing is, they always end up staying."

"Why?"

The man just shrugged in response before he lead Lonnie to the direction he first came from.

"The crystal you're looking for is called a Moon Crystal," the man explained. "They come from this island, and this alone. They give off moonlight to turn a werewolf into a werewolf during the day."

"That's incredible," Lonnie breathed.

"We mine them in the cave I live in."

"Wait. 'We'?"

The man didn't say anything else until the two made it to his cave. On the outside it looked pretty dirty, but you could see a huge white glow from the inside. It was so beautiful that Lonnie didn't even notice the man's odd behavior. Lonnie didn't even have to go far to find a crystal. Once she saw it, she grabbed a pickax she kept behind her wings and started mining.

It wasn't too long before the crystal was in her hand.

"Thank you so much, sir," Lonnie said as she turned around. Only to see that the man who helped her was now a werewolf!

"Lovely," the wolf said before pouncing at her.

* * *

Lonnie's scream could be heard all across the island.

"Lonnie?" Cayden asked.

The ninja had now split up to find Lonnie. Cayden was with Jamie, Alex, Zane, and Cole.

"We have to help her," Zane said.

"The scream came from that way," Alex said as she pointed to Cayden. Cayden moved out of the way so the others could see where Alex was pointing. He then grabbed her hand, and everyone ran in the direction of the cave.

It wasn't too much longer until most of the ninja were in front of the cave. Only Cozu, Kiki, Kai, and Nya were missing.

"Do you know where the others are?" Jay panted as he came up to his friends in front of the cave.

"We can get them later, but we have to find Lonnie," Cole said before running into the cave.

The others soon followed, but as soon as Cayden was in, he groaned in pain as his wolf form came to him.

"Cayden?" Alex asked.

"I-I'm fine," Cayden replied as he stood up.

"Get them!" he heard a growl from deeper into the cave.

Suddenly, hundreds of werewolves charged at the group. Many of them went to Alex, but Cayden used his new strength to take them out.

"Use your powers to hide," Cayden ordered her as he used his katana against one of the werewolves claws.

"I can't. I don't see any shadows!" Alex replied before punching another in the jaw.

One werewolf tried to attack Cole, but he couldn't land a hit due to him being a ghost.

"What's wrong? Are you spooked?" Cole asked.

Suddenly, the wolf fell down after being electrocuted.

"Ready for a shocking entrance?" Cozu asked.

"Seriously, Cozu. Why would you say that? I'm the one that shocked him," Kiki told her brother.

"Well you don't make jokes. Plus, my voice isn't annoying," Cozu answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Ow! You're hurting my ears," Cozu mocked as he knocked some wolves down with his spear.

Kai and Nya quickly got in on the action, and everyone kept on fighting until the wolves suddenly fell to the ground.

"Okay, what just happened?" Cole asked.

"Cayden!" Alex yelled.

The ninja turned around to see that the same thing happened to Cayden that happened to all the other wolves. He would've looked lifeless if he wasn't so tense.

"Cayden, what's wrong?" Kiki asked.

Cayden just groaned in response.

"Guys!" Lonnie yelled as she ran up to them, but she stopped when she saw Cayden. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Kai asked.

Lonnie showed the ninja a dog whistle that she was holding in her hand.

"I thought it was the best way to escape, but I didn't know that you guys were in here," Lonnie explained. "They had a lot of these locked up in a cage next to where they tied me up, but they forgot to put their knives out of reach from me."

"How long do the effects last?" Jay asked as he looked nervously at Cayden.

"He should be fine within the next few minutes, but so will everyone else. We have to get out of here," Zane said.

Jay put Cayden's arm over his shoulder so he could carry him, and they left the cave. THey had only just gotten back outside when Micah remembered something.

"Wait!" he said. "We forgot the Moon Crystal!"

"No, we didn't," Lonnie replied.

Everybody looked at her curiously before Lonnie took the Moon Crystal she obtained earlier out of her pouch. Everyone cheered at the sight. Except for Alex for she could not see it.

"You're going to be okay, Cayden," Jay told his son. "Just one more stop, and everything will go back to normal."

Cayen groaned quietly as he opened his eyes.

"I-I don't want everything be normal," he replied as he looked at Cole. "I'll fix it."

* * *

**That was chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you think. **

**See you next time.**


	17. The Last Draw

**We're so close to finishing! I'm really excited because I've been writing this story for a very long time. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter XVI: The Last Draw

* * *

The ninja had made their way o the mountain many people called Gynim with more than a day to burn. The mountain was very cold and steep, and the winds were so strong it was too dangerous to use their wings to get up.

Although, Cole was an excellent mountain climber and couldn't be bothered by the snow, the others had a lot more trouble.

"I-I should be better at this," Cayden gasped for breath as he held onto Alex's hand to keep her from getting lost in the blizzard.

He grabbed onto Alex's wrist and threw her up onto a ledge of the mountain before he climbed up himself.

"How long do we have until the top?" Micah asked his mother.

"Another mile," Pixal replied.

Kiki groaned, "I can't take another step!"

"Calm down," Alex told her.

"I am not gonna calm down!" Kiki yelled back.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Jay told them.

"You see, this is why I didn't bring Kyle and Sarah," Kai said as he tried gripping part of a ledge, only for it to give way, and he started to fall!

"Kai!" Jay yelled.

"I got this!" Cozu said as he took out his rope.

He swung it around a few times before letting part of it go to wrap around Kai's waist. Cole had to come down a little to help Cozu pull his uncle up.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked her brother once he was back to safety, or as safe as you can get on the side of a mountain.

"Just peachy!" was Kai's sarcastic response.

* * *

The group kept climbing until they finally got to a ledge where they could rest a bit. The blizzard had stopped, but it was still snowing, so Cayden and Isaac used scattered sticks from trees hanging on the mountains above them to build a fire.

Once everyone was settled, Lloyd asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Over a day," Zane replied.

"Can we take a break then?" Cozu begged.

"How long should it take to get up this thing?" Jay asked as he looked up at the rest of the mountain above him. It was a little hard to see due to all of the snow.

"Now too long," Cole replied.

"Good night," Cayden said as he fell down on his back.

"I'll make sure the fire doesn't go out," Isaac offered.

Lonnie looked at Cayden longingly before laying down herself. She had a bad feeling about all of this, but she didn't know why. She tried pushing her feelings down, but they just kept popping back up. It wasn't until Kai told her that it was her turn to watch that she really felt alright.

* * *

Lonnie looked at her friends before she turned her attention towards the fire. The repeated sounds of the sparks were like a lullaby. She tried her hardest to stay awake, but she had hardly gotten any sleep for the other three hours they were there. She drifted to sleep for what seemed to be a minute, when suddenly, Cole woke her up with a look of worry on his face. Lonnie felt an immediate wave of guilt as she realized what she just did, but when she heard the crackling of the fire she felt a little better.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Where's Cayden?" Cole asked.

Lonnie couldn't exactly comprehend what Cole said for about a minute. She looked around the camp to see that everyone else was already awake, but someone was missing.

"I-I don't know," Lonnie explained, a wave of panic settling over her.

* * *

Cayden looked above him at the stars. He didn't know why, but they seemed to calm him. The ways they twinkled in the dark. It was like they were trying to say everything was going to be alright. He felt a restless energy overtaking him. He was a freaking wolf now! How would anyone expect him to go to bed now? He wasn't tired, and he desperately wanted to be. Finally, the former earth master got up and walked over to Lonnie. She was sitting by the fire like she was supposed to be watching the ever-going fire, but she wasn't even awake.

Cayden scoffed as he started to get up. He then quietly walked over to Jay and took the riddle from him.

"'Finally, when the wolf is all alone, place your items under the moon in the snow'," Cayden read. "Well, it says here, I gotta be alone," Cayden told his friends, even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

Cayden went over to Lonnie and took the pouch with the stone and moon crystal in it before he started climbing again.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the top. Especially now that he didn't have to wait for everyone, and just as the riddle said, the whole top of the mountain was completely covered in snow. Cayden could see a huge, decorative clock like the one he saw in Shintaro. It was just about to chime the second time.

Cayden ran over to the clock, only to fall into a hole. He looked around him to see that he had fallen into the biggest of three holes. The smallest one was about the size of a coin with the Ninjagan word dead written in the snow next to it.

"That's not creepy at all," Cayden said as he quickly put the skull's stone into it.

He then looked at another hole, that was no where near as big as the one he had fallen into, but it was much bigger than the first one. The Ninjagan word wolf was written in the snow next to it. Cayden assumed that this was where the moon crystal went, so he put it into the hole. It fit perfectly!

The last hole, Cayden was now standing in was about the size of a person. It scared Cayden a little, but there wasn't anything else to put into it, so Cayden sat down.

The next minute felt like an hour for the Earth Ninja. Finally, the clock chimed, wind blew harder than it ever had before, knocking Cayden on his back. The next thing he knew, he could only see white, and he was colder than ever. Cayden tried to move, but as soon as he did, everything went dark.

* * *

"I-I don't know," Lonnie answered as she looked at everyone.

"You don't know? You were supposed to be awake," Cozu whined.

Lonnie just looked down in shame. If she had been awake like she was supposed to, she would know where Cayden was.

"He took the riddle," Jay told the others as he looked through his stuff.

Lonnie suddenly realized something. She was missing her pouch.

"He-he took my pouch!" Lonnie yelled as she desperately tried to find it around her.

"He must've gotten impatient," Kai realized.

"Oh, ya think?" Jay asked.

"At least we know where he is," Alex mentioned.

"Okay, Jay, Cole, Isaac, and Jamie. You guys come with me to look for Cadyen. The rest of you, stay here," Lloyd ordered.

"Yes, sir." "Yes, sensei," were the responses he got. The rest just nodded.

* * *

As the five were climbing (or flying, in Jamie's case) a huge blizzard nearly knocked them off of the mountain. Jamie had to change back to her human form to grip the mountain. Once the wind settled down, Jamie was able to change into her hawk form again.

"What was that?" Isaac asked.

"Some sort of freak snowstorm," Lloyd replied. Although, he seemed skeptical by the his own answer.

* * *

The five kept climbing until they finally got to the top. It was snowy, it was big, and it had a clock.

"This is my kind of place," Jamie said as she picked up a some snow.

"We're not staying. We're just looking for Cayden," Lloyd told his daughter.

"Aww!" Jamie groaned before she ran up to her father.

"So, Jamie's the master of destruction, right?" Cole whispered to Jay as they were walking up to the clock.

"Uh, yeah," Jay replied.

"How'd that happen?" Cole asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. She lived in the Never-Realm until she was five," Jay explained.

"Huh."

"Woah! That's a lot of snow," they heard Jamie breath.

Jay and Cole ran over to where the rest of the ninja were to see three mounds of snow near the clock.

"Why are these mounds here?" Jay asked as he stepped onto one of the mounds, only to have one of his feet fall in suddenly. "Guys!" Jay yelled. "Help me up!"

Cole used his powers to try to help Jay up, but he wouldn't budge.

"You're too heavy," Cole said.

"I am not heavy!" Jay shot back.

Isaac immediately tried digging through the snow with Jamie and Lloyd's help while Cole kept pulling to get his friend out. After a while of digging, Isaac could feel something else underneath the snow he kept digging, and Lonnie's pouch could soon be seen.

"Guys?" Isaac asked.

Jamie and Lloyd stopped digging as Cole had just managed to pull Jay out.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked him.

"Guys?" Isaac asked again.

"I'm fine," Jay replied. "A little cold, but fine."

"Guys?"

"Why couldn't he get you out before?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, but I thought I felt something under there," Jay replied.

"Guys?!" Isaac yelled this time.

"What?" everyone else asked in unison.

Isaac pulled Lonnie's pouch and Cayden's glove out from under the snow. The glove had a few holes in it due to Cayden's claws, and a little bit of blood covered in frost.

The five started digging rapidly until they could see Cayden. Cole, Isaac, and Jay managed to carry him out of the hole while Jamie turned to her hawk form and flew down to the campsite.

Cayden was completely covered in ice. His face looked paler than ever, but he was still breathing.

"Oh, gosh," Jay breathed.

Jamie flew back only a few seconds later with some wood and matches. Lloyd quickly took them from her and started a small fire nearby. Color started to come back to Cayden's face as the frost melted from his eyelashes. It wasn't too much longer that everyone else had come.

"Is he okay?" Nya immediately asked as she ran over to her husband.

Jay grabbed hold of Nya to calm her down, and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he-he's fine. Right, Zane?" Jay asked.

Zane looked at Cayden before he nodded in agreement.

"He should wake soon," Zane replied.

The group sat down around the fire for a little while before Kiki suddenly asked, "What time is it?" She wouldn't take her eyes off of Cayden.

"2:00 A.M.," Micah replied. "Why?"

"He's no longer in his wolf form," Kiki mentioned, eyes still on her adopted brother.

"You can't really see the moon up here," Cozu mentioned.

"But he was in it when we went to bed."

"And you can't go back to normal until the sun's up," Cole mentioned with a smile.

"That means..." Alex started to realize.

"It worked!" Lonnie cheered.

The rest of the group joined in her cheering as Cayden opened his eyes groggily.

"I take it it worked then?" he groaned.

Alex practically jumped on Cayden in her joy.

"You're okay," she breathed as she buried her face into his shirt. "You smell like dog, but you're okay."

Cayden chuckled at this comment before he looked at Cole.

"Please don't go," Cayden begged.

"I have to give you your power," Cole said.

"I don't want it anymore," Cayden's voice was barley audible

"I know," Cole nodded.

Cole tried to come over, but Cayden pulled away.

"Kiki," Cayden said as he slowly stood up. "You promised to give me the lamp."

Kiki gasped. She didn't expect him to want to do it once he was back to normal. She hoped that the idea of bringing Nadakhan back was because being a werewolf affected his thought process.

"Kiki," Cayden said a little softer. "You promised." Cayden then held his hand out to his sister, and said, "Please. Give me the lamp."

Kiki wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to keep the lamp away from him at all costs, but she did promise to give it to him once he was cured. She looked at her father for help, but Jay had his back turned. She knew it was because he didn't want them to see him cry.

Kiki then looked at Cayden's hand and slowly put it into his hand, but she wouldn't let go.

"I'll give this to you, but if it backfires, don't come crying to me," Kiki told him before she let go.

Cayden had tears in his eyes when he looked up at Kiki.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Kiki just turned her back on him as Cozu wrapped her in a hug.

"Alex?" Cayden asked.

"I'm with you 'til the end," Alex replied as she searched for his hand.

Cayden smiled sadly as he took it and lead her away from the group.

* * *

He helped his yang down the mountain and lead her to one of the burnt down houses in Ignacia. The sun was now shining through the broken window of the now one floored house as he let go of her hand and sat down. He looked at the lamp for a moment, then Alex, and said, "You sure you're gonna let me go with this?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Alex admitted, "but I know I can't stop you."

Cayden nodded as he looked at the lamp one more time and wiped the dust off of it.

* * *

**Just one more chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far.**


	18. The End and the Beginning

**One more chapter, and we're done. I'd like to thank anyone who has read this story, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

Chapter VII: The End and the Beginning

* * *

"Stop!" Jay yelled as he bust through the door of the ruined house, along with everyone else.

Cayden picked up the lamp and looked at Jay.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You are going to get yourself killed!" Jay yelled as he tried to grab the lamp from Cayden, but the earth ninja held on tight, and kicked Jay down.

"I'm going to make my wish, and you aren't going to stop me!" Cayden yelled before he rubbed the lamp. Orange smoke started to come out of it, causing Cayden to drop the lamp. Kiki started to cry, and Cozu and Jay couldn't even move.

"Free at last!" Nadakhan suddenly said as he came out of the lamp. He had an evil smile on his face. It got even bigger when he saw Jay. "We meet again, Junkyard, Boy," Nadakhan said flying over to him.

Jay looked at Nadakhan in surprise and horror. How could he remember him?

"I can see that you can remember me. I was honestly hoping you would," Nadakhan said in his thick accent. "I can also see that I've been in my lamp for much longer than I anticipated," he said as he floated over to Kiki and grabbed her by the throat. "Who might you be, Little Bluejay?" he asked her.

Kiki struggled to breath in the djin's grasp. She kicked her feet and grabbed Nadkhan's hand, trying to get him off of her.

"Let her go!" Cozu yelled as he tried to tackle Nadkhan.

He blocked Cozu's attack by disappearing in his puff of smoke, but he forgot Kiki. He then reappeared right behind Cayden.

Jay ran over to his daughter and helped her up before looking back at Nadkhan, and said, "Nadakhan, I wish you weren't a..."

"I wish that Chuck never killed my father!" Cayden yelled.

Nadakhan looked at the young man in surprise. He desperately wanted to twist his words but couldn't figure out how. Suddenly, he got an idea, and the malicious grin returned to his face.

"Your wish, is your to keep," Nadakhan bowed before he disappeared.

"No!" Nya screamed.

Suddenly, debris came up from the ground. Ignacia was returned to the lively village it once had been. For Alex, the room was beginning to get brighter and brighter, and she could suddenly see. She could finally see for the first time in years! She looked in front of her to see Cayden. She had never actually seen him before, but he was beautiful. He looked a little pale, though. His eyes were such a dark brown, they were almost black. He had black hair with slight curls in them, and he was almost a foot taller than her! Cayden looked at his father, Cole to see that he was no longer a ghost. He looked a lot older too, with a slight stubble and his hair was a little lighter than the last time anyone had seen him.

"Cole?" Jay asked as he looked at his best friend.

Cole groaned as he hugged Jay for the first time in so long.

Kiki looked at Cozu with a small smile before she ran up to Cayden and hugged him as hard as she could, which wasn't as hard as normal.

Once she let go, Cayden walked over to Cole and hugged him.

"Thank you," Cole told him.

Cayden just let go and smiled at him before Alex grabbed him into another hug.

"I love you," he told her. "I will always love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," Alex breathed as she buried her head into her yin's shoulder.

Cayden knew what he had done, and he was happy that he had given his dad his life back. Cayden put his head onto Alex's shoulder and closed his eyes one, last time.

* * *

**Twenty-three years earlier. The start of an alternative timeline.**

* * *

Today could be it. Today could be the last day he ever saw his friends again, and he refused to let that happen. He had already lost to his brother once before, and he refused to let that happen again.

"Cole, there's something really important I have to tell you," Anna called to her husband as he was about to open the monastery door.

"Later, Anna. I promise," Cole said as he opened the door, but his wife immediately went in front of him to prevent him from leaving.

Cole looked at Anna in admiration. Her hazel eyes were big with surprise, delight, and...was that fear? Her hair was the shimmering red Cole always remembered and looking at her smile was soothing to him.

"I-I'm afraid I won't get another chance to say this again so I'm just going to tell you," Anna said, looking a little more nervous now.

Yeah?" Cole asked.

Anna took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Cole just looked at Anna for a second. For a little while he couldn't comprehend what she said. Then suddenly, it dawned on him.

"I'm going to be a father?" Cole asked a huge smile began to spread on his face.

Anna just nodded her head enthusiastically.

Cole didn't know what else to do. So he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad.

"Should we still let him go?" Jay asked as he and the other ninja were eavesdropping from inside.

"The point of a ninja is to protect. Cole knows that," Wu said from behind the ninja.

Anna sighed as the two hugged.

"You know, you still have to fight him," she said.

"Hey," Cole said as they pulled apart. He looked at her comfortingly. "I'm not losin' to him again."

"And if you do?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes.

Cole caressed his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away.

"You're not alone," he told her.

After a quick kiss, Cole went out of the monastery door, but it wasn't something Anna dreaded anymore. That bad feeling she had been carrying with her was finally gone, and she knew that she'd see her husband again very soon.

* * *

Cole walked on foot to the woods near Marty Oppenheimer's. It was the place Cole and his brother were to meet.

"Took you long enough," he heard as he reached the pond his brother had first attacked him at.

Cole looked up to see the familiar fangs and wolf ears of his supernatural brother. Along with the shiny, crystal necklace he always wore. He was standing on top of a giant rock near the pond.

Cole then looked at his watch, and said, "Actually, I'm right on time," Cole smiled.

"You remember the deal?" Chuck asked as he hopped from the rock. His smooth, evil voice gave Cole chills.

"You bring me to your secret hideout, we fight in your little arena, and I get my friend back," Cole replied.

"Uh, correction: You get her back if you win. If I win, I kill both of you," Chuck laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not letting that happen," Cole replied with a smile.

"We will see," Chuck replied before he ran up to his little brother and knocked him out.

* * *

Cole woke up a few hours later in a cell just outside of the arena. It was filled with dirt, and their were cells everywhere instead of stands. Apparently most of the werewolves who were watching were in cells as well. Cole looked up at the ceiling and could tell that they were in some sort of cave because there were moon crystals everywhere. He then looked down at his oddly sour leg to see that there was a vengestone ball and chain on him.

"I thought you liked a challenge," Cole told Chuck as he walked past his cell.

"I do. That's why I came to give you this," Chuck replied before he handed Cole his hammer through the bars. He then took some keys out of his pocket and unlocked Cole's cell.

Cole walked into the arena that day with hope and determination, he fought his brother and won, and he went back home with his friend safe and sound. Things were looking up for Cole, but he didn't know that his unborn son had just saved his life.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the ending. I am working on a few other stories, including a background on the First Spinjitzu Master, Jay, Zane, and Cole's orgin story, and a story revolving around Cole and my OC Anna. So if you're interested in any of those please follow me and review.**


End file.
